If You Think You Know, You're Wrong
by Crystaline Dreams
Summary: The girls get a crash course on why Serena acts the way she does and the secrets she's been hiding. They also find that she knows more about their current situation than she's letting on. Set after Stars, Rating for language and some situations
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Yeah, I own nothing. I also have no idea how long I'm planning on making this, so just go with it. Um, I also don't own Travis, as much as I would like to claim him, I borrowed the idea from Jendra, who never answered my emails. Most of the credit for Travis goes to Jendra, so if you're here, I'm not trying to steal him from you!!! **

**This story line is mine however, and it's one I've been planning for some time now. I'm using the American names, just because I'm tired of my computer telling me all the Japanese ones are spelt wrong, I'm so tired of the red squiggles. Okay, done rambling now, please read & review!**

Serena's POV

Right now I'm standing on the bridge, trying to decide. _Am I going to let them control me? Am I going to let everything be decided for me, or take control? I'm tired of it, of everything. Tired of that bastard thinking he can say and do anything just because we're "meant to be together," that's a bull shit excuse and he knows it! Setsuna said that the future isn't written in stone, so that means it can change. I can change it. Do I really want to? Do I want to risk never seeing Rini again? But can I handle living with Darien for the next thousand plus years? Do I even want to? I don't know, I just don't know._

I start pacing on the bridge, trying to make up my mind. I just had a big fight with the girls, go figure, right? Ami got mad because I wasn't concentrating on my studies, Raye got pissed, more than normal, because I was late, but didn't let me say why. Mina and Lita glared at me, but said nothing to me, the whole time I was there. Rei and Ami took turns yelling at me, until I finally left, leaving all my belongings behind. _Raye will most likely yell at me for that later too. Stupid baka, you show up late and you can't even remember to take your things when you leave? Kami she's pissing me off so much! Just who the hell does she think she is? I'm the damned leader! Me! Maybe I should leave, hand the leader role to Mina earlier than planned. Maybe even leave Tokyo. I'm so tired of being a Sailor Soldier, especially if all they are going to do is yell at me, over the stupidest shit!_

I stopped pacing when I noticed it was now raining. Well, storming to be precise, and for the first time, I didn't care. I wasn't going to scream every time I saw a flash of lightning, or heard a clap of thunder. I slowly made my way away from the bridge, thinking about the main reason why I had gone there in the first place. I had been upset enough that I just wanted it to end, and I was going to end it myself, until I found I was pissed. Why end it, when I could get even and show them that they're the idiots? Maybe I should show them the_real_ me, it could be fun.

Normal POV

"Guys, maybe we should have let her explain. I mean, she looked really upset when she left. She didn't even grab her stuff before she left," Mina said, gathering Serena's books and placing them in her bag.

"Why? So she could give us some lame reason that we all know is a lie? She probably just wanted to play that new Sailor V game at the arcade, got a shake from Andrew and lost track of time. Again. I've had it! She needs to start paying attention to what she's doing or she's not going to get anywhere!"

"I agree with Amy, Serena's got it coming," Raye agreed, nodding her head, but she looked unsure of herself.

"Mina's right though, she looked really upset. You didn't see her eyes Raye. She looked so… Defeated. When have you ever seen Serena look defeated?" Lita questioned.

"It's not like she's never cried in front of us," Raye said, trying to convince herself that Amy was right, not Mina and Amy. But she had seen the look in Serena's eyes, and it was defeat. Never, in all their battles, had she ever seen Serena look defeated. Hurt, upset, scared, determined, yeah, but never defeated.

"I still say she needs to get her act together." With that Amy gathered her things and left the temple.

"She may be right, but there was a better way to deal with this than the two of you taking turns yelling at her," Mina exclaimed angrily, then she too left, taking Serena's things with her. Lita just left without a word, leaving Raye to wonder if she should call Serena to check on her or not. She was starting to feel really bad about the way she had yelled at her best friend. She had never yelled at Serena the way she had tonight, and that worried her.

Serena's POV 

After walking in the rain for a few hours, I finally went home. I stayed out so none of the girls could come over a bug me. If any of them really wanted to talk, they'd call me on the communicator, and no one did.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," I called as I walked into the house. It seemed strangely quiet, _but they should be home by now. Maybe they went out, if they did Mom would have left me a note in the kitchen_. There was a note, but it wasn't from family.

"Who the hell…" I said quietly as I picked up the paper and read it silently. "Shit! This isn't good." With that, I was back out the front door and into the growing storm. My fight with the girls still fresh in my mind. _I won't call them, not this time. They don't want to believe me, they can just wait until it's their turn!_

Normal POV

"I thought you said she doesn't like storms," a woman hiding in the shadows accused.

"She didn't used to!" a man growled angrily. "I did my research on the girl, she hates storms, terrified of them. I don't get it!"

"You may have done research, but have you been watching her too?" a third voice asked, this one was male too.

"What? Why?" the first man asked.

"Because if you had, you would have seen this coming. She's changing, and right now, she doesn't care about a whole lot."

"Shut up Travis, you little brat!" the first man yelled, hitting Travis hard in the face.

"Hmm"

"Hey, don't hurt him too much, we'll need him later, remember the plan. Beryl needs him for something," the woman said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't see why though, we already have her family. What use is he?" the man asked, pointing to Travis sitting on the ground, wrists and ankles bound.

"I don't know, just follow her orders, unless you're ready to die like she had that girls friends killed," the woman said, shuddering slightly at the thought.

"What were their names again?" the guy questioned, trying to remember. "Their deaths really hurt her, I'm surprised the other Sailor Soldiers didn't show up to help her."

"Molly and Melvin," Travis grumbled. _I'm so sorry Serena, I wish I could have helped you, could have warned you about what was going to happen. Would you have believed me if I was able to tell you?_

"Damn it Serena, why won't you answer?" Raye asked aloud, slamming the phone down on the holder. As soon as she hung up the phone, it started ringing.

"Hello?" Raye asked, hoping it was Serena calling back, even if it was just to yell at her.

"Hey Raye," she heard Lita say on the other end. "I think we have a problem. I just talked to Andrew, Serena wasn't there this afternoon, but he said he saw her a few hours ago. She was headed toward the bridge Raye. He said she looked awful, he tried to get her to go into the arcade but she just kept going. Lizzie said that Serena just stood there, looking over the edge, then started to climb up the rail. After a few minutes, she got down and started to pace. Once it started pouring, some cars pulled over, guess they couldn't see or something. Anyway, they blocked her view of Serena. When the cars moved, Serena was nowhere in sight. Mina and I haven't been able to reach her, no one's answering her home phone, and her communicator is just static. I'm worried that you and Amy went too far tonight, we can't find her Raye!" Lita said, rushing to get it all out.

Raye panicked! She'd been calling Serena's house for the last couple hours, getting no answer. She knew they had upset Serena, but would she jump? Would she commit suicide? _No, she wouldn't! She couldn't!_

"What do we do then?" Raye asked weakly.

"I don't know. Mina and I are out right now looking for her, Amy is trying to run a trace on Serena's crystal, but so far we've got nothing."

"Tell her I said they went too far!" Raye heard Mina yell in the background. She sounded so hurt, which made Raye feel even worse.

"I'll go over to her house, see if I find anything. Maybe she got home and just doesn't want to answer the phone," Raye said, trying to sound hopeful.

"Maybe, but wouldn't her parents answer the phone then? I don't get it Raye. If it's been this long and she hadn't gone home, and with it storming the way it is, her parents would be out looking for her. You know how protective they are of her. But they aren't answering the phone either, what does that tell you Raye?" Lita asked.

"Shit. That she never made it home," Raye admitted quietly. "I'm gonna check anyway, if I don't find anything, I'll meet up with you and Mina as soon as I can." With that she hung up the phone once again, grabbed her rain coat and rushed out the door.

Serena's POV

"Okay, forest on the edge of the city. Now where?" I asked aloud, looking around. I knew what was going on for the most part, but once I felt that negative energy, I transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. I knew that Beryl was back, how, no idea, but she's back. The worst part? She's not the only one I have to face this time around, and the others wouldn't believe me without asking Amy to run tests and scans. She wouldn't find anything if she did, Beryl knows how we do things, she knows how to hide herself from us, or at least Mercury's scans.

"That way," I said to myself, feeling the dark energy to my left. I was terrified that I'd be too late again. Terrified that I really was a useless meatball head, that Raye had been right all along. _I can't let them win! I have to save my family. I won't lose them like Molly and Melvin. Kami, I'm so sorry I failed you both, please forgive me._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still own nothing!**

** Here's chapter two. Um, just in case anyone was wondering, the girls are all 16 now, Darien, whatever, I don't know for sure right now. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**- **

Normal POV

"Guys, I don't know what to say. I've got nothing. I can't trace the crystal, and since her communicator is apparently down, I can't try to trace that. All we can do is keep searching on foot," Amy said with a sigh. It'd been five hours since they realized Serena was missing, and none of them were ready to accept that she'd killed herself.

"It's going to get dark soon, we need to keep looking. If we don't find her by nightfall, you guys can stay at the temple with me, and we'll go out again first thing in the morning," Raye said quietly. "I just hope we find her soon."

"Yeah, and the first thing I want to her from the two of you when we find her is an apology, a good one, to her. If it weren't for you snapping at her for being herself, we wouldn't be here now!" Lita said angrily, desperately trying not to punch the two in front of her. Mina stood behind her, nodding her head in agreement. "Now lets get going."

-

Serena's POV

_They're near by, I can feel it. Who is the other person I'm sensing? The energy pattern feels familiar, but why? And what exactly does Beryl want with-_

"She should be here soon now, then we get to play," the woman laughed. Her red hair was a little longer than Mina and Raye's, and her gray eyes were ice. There's a man standing next to her, jet black hair, like Darien's but longer. I couldn't see his face though.

"You leave her alone! She'll use the silver crystal and kick you stupid asses before you get to do anything once she finds out what you're up to!" a blonde yelled from the ground, his blue eyes full of anger. I hadn't noticed him sitting on the ground, then realized he was tied up.

"Travis, you had best shut that mouth before I sew it shut for you," the black haired man growled.

"Just you wait, she's a lot stronger than you think," Travis said._Well, at least someone has some confidence in me,_ I thought to myself._ Hang on, Travis? That name sounds so familiar, why? Is he Tranquility? Have I finally found him? If so, trouble is coming, lots and lots of trouble. Pluto and Saturn kind of trouble. Shit!_

"You can come out now, I know you're over there Sailor Moon," the woman said in a very loud voice. _Time to see what they're planning._

"So, what is it you want from me? You must want something since you kidnapped my parents and brother, so… What?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"They were just to get you here, we have no use for them now," she said, pointing to a rather large oak tree. At the tree's base were three unconscious people, tied rather tightly to each other, and the tree._ Mom, Dad, Sammy!!! Please be okay, just hang on a little bit, I just need some time._

Without anyone noticing, I pressed the all call button on my wrist communicator,_ please hurry guys, I need your help!_ I slowly took a step forward, coming out from behind the trees.

"If you have no use for them anymore, then let them go. I'm here now, so let them leave," I said, trying to waste time.

"No, I don't think so. I was told we were to cause you pain, but we aren't allowed to physically hurt you. For some reason, _they_ want you uninjured when you fight them," the black haired man said, waving his hand off to the side at something unseen. "But, they never said anything about you're friends and family. Sounded like we could go as far as killing everyone you know, just to piss you off. So, I think I will." With that said, he sent a blast of negative energy at Sammy, just barely avoiding my parents. I suddenly found myself unable to move, and watched helplessly.

"Oh, poor thing," the man said in mock concern. "Should I hit him again? Seems he's not dead yet."

"Do it Baltasar, I've got her trapped inside my barrier, she's powerless to stop us!"

"You know Cicero, I think I will," Baltasar said with an evil grin.

"NO!" I screamed. "Please, leave them alone! They didn't do anything! They don't even know that I'm Sailor Moon. Please let them go, you already have me."

"Don't let them fool you Serena, you're still stronger than them. You're just blinded at the moment!" I heard Travis yell at me.

"Shut up!" Cicero yelled this time, throwing an energy ball at him causing him to lose consciousness. _Hang on a sec, how did he know my name? Damn Cicero, now I have to wait for Travis to wake up so I can ask him. I have a feeling he knows what's going on. He knows everything, and that's why they have him tied up too. Where the hell are the girls? They should have been here by now._ I pressed the all call button a couple more times.

-

Normal POV

"Come on Serena, where are you? What's wrong with your communicator? Please be safe Serena, be safe," Lita pleaded with herself. She ran around another corner, looking around wildly for any sign of Serena, then spotted Darien. "Why didn't I think to ask him?" she asked herself, then yelled across the street. "Hey Darien, wait up!"

"What do you want Lita? Did Serena tell you, is that why you're here?" Darien asked once she caught up to him.

"What? I'm confused, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind, if she didn't tell you, then I'm not saying anything. What is it you wanted?" he asked, not really caring.

"Have you seen Serena at all today? We can't find her, and I just know something's wrong," Lita said.

"Nope." Darien started to walk away after this, but Lita wasn't about to let him go that easy.

"Amy and Raye said some things to her that they shouldn't have and she ran off. Last we heard, she was on the bridge during the worst part of this storm, no one has seen her since. No one's answering at her house, and her communicator is just static. Do you have any idea's where she might be?" Lita questioned.

"Again, nope," Darien replied. "I have to be somewhere. Bye."

"What?" Lita asked confused, but Darien was already around the corner. "What the hell was that about? He didn't seem to care that his girlfriend was missing. What the hell is going on?" Lita asked in frustration, stomping her foot hard on the ground.

-

'Where could she be? I know she made it home at some point, but she didn't stay long. The door was unlocked, her family wasn't there either. Are they out of town or out looking for Serena as well? And why aren't we getting anything from her communicator? Is it busted and we just don't know? I have a really bad feeling and it keeps growing. I know she's not dead, I just know it, but I can't help thinking she needs our help. How the hell are we suppose to help her if we can't find her?! Damn it Serena, where are you?' Raye was so lost in her train of thought that she didn't hear the conversation between Lita and Darien. She then walked right by Darien without seeing him.

He looked warily at her, waiting for her to question him as well. When he noticed she wasn't paying any attention, he snuck away before she returned to her senses. He'd be damned if he made himself look like an idiot because of that spoiled moon brat! She had it coming, betraying him like that. She'd pay for it, he'd make sure of that.

-

Serena's POV

_Okay, so maybe they aren't coming. Since when do they not come?! They can't say that they're afraid of a little rain, I'm the one who hates thunder storms! Guess I'm on my own, Tuxedo Mask won't be coming, or at least he'd better not. I'll turn around and kick_** his**_ ass too, and he deserves it! Hell, Raye would kick his ass for me if she knew…_

I tried fighting against the barrier the only way I could think of, using the silver crystal. Baltasar and Cicero took turns launching attacks at my family, Sammy was the first to die. It pissed me off how they were being tortured, and I couldn't do a damn thing to help them. Dad was next, shortly followed by Mom, but she surprised me. She told me that she'd figured it out a while back that I was Sailor Moon and that no matter what happened here tonight, she was proud of me. Needless to say, when she took her last breathe, I was pissed that they took her from me so soon. I let my anger and pain build and fueled the crystal with that. Luna always said my heart and my emotions fueled the crystal, that it somehow knows what I want._Where is Luna anyway? Probably at home sleeping, or hanging out with Artemis, I can't count on anyone this time. That's it, time to kick ass cause I'm pissed!_

I concentrated on my attack, used the crystal to find a weak spot in the barrier. I looked over at Travis one last time, knowing that he was indeed Tranquility. Looking back at Cicero and Baltasar I broke through the barrier, then threw my own attack at them.

"Shit," I mumbled, pulling my attack back.

"That's right," Cicero said smugly. "You wouldn't want to hurt him yourself, now would you?" Cicero had seen my attack coming and using her own powers, threw Travis into the path of my attack.

"Damn you. Are you really that weak that you have to hide behind an unconscious person?" I asked, taunting her. _She want's to play that way, so be it._

"Wha- How dare you call me weak!" she screamed. "I am NOT weak! I'll kill you for that one!"

"Not likely, I thought you had orders that you aren't allowed to touch me?" I questioned innocently.

"Orders? What orders?" Cicero apparently didn't care anymore about her orders, Baltasar on the other hand, looked terrified at what Cicero was planning.

"You'll get us both killed Cicero, is that what you want? She's just trying to trick you!" he said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly.

"I don't care, kill that boy there, I'll kill her," she said, pointing to me.

"I'd like to see you try Cicero. But, I don't think you can, I'd bet anything right now that I'd win," I said, not entirely playing anymore. _Oh, she's going to pay! No one else will die because of them!_

Without warning, I threw one attack after another at the two, and shielding Travis from everything at the same time. Cicero and Baltasar were both on the ground now, trying to prepare an attack. I noticed it took them just long enough to build up enough energy for an attack, that I could beat them with one of my own in a matter of seconds. I wasn't about to let them get one in, otherwise, I'd be done for. Two against one, not the best odds.

"Solar Flare!" someone yelled, then there was a bright flash of light. Once the light had died down I saw that Cicero and Baltasar had been thrown at least fifteen feet, and looked like they had been burnt slightly. I looked to my right and saw Travis standing next to me, but he was no longer Travis. He was now wearing a tux of white with a red cape trailing behind him, sword by his side.

"Tranquility, thanks for the hand," I said quietly, finally feeling the effects of using that much of the crystal's power.

"Anytime Serenity," he said with a knowing grin. "So, with the exception of today, how has my little sister been doing?"

"Ha, can I go to bed yet? I want today to be over now."

"That bad huh?" Tranquility asked, changing back into Travis. I followed suit and de-transformed as well.

"Yeah, the last couple weeks have been hard. Today Raye wasn't the only one who yelled at me, Amy did too."

"What about Lita and Mina? What did they say?" Travis asked, sounding more than a little concerned.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, they just sat there. What I really want to know is why the hell they didn't show up? I pressed that stupid all call emergency alert button on my communicator, more than once. No one came, not a single one of them. They get on me for being late, I should chew them out for not showing up at all!" I said, still angry. My exhaustion was getting the best of me at the moment, and I knew I needed to rest. _But where am I going to go?_

"You should probably go home and rest, the crystal took a lot out of you," Travis said quietly.

"Yeah, I should. See you later?" I asked feeling a little nervous that he'd say yes.

"I'm not sure yet. I came to warn you about what they were up to, but I got here later than I had planned on. I tried to prevent you from losing your family. I'm sorry I couldn't." Travis was now looking at the ground.

"It's okay, at least you tried. It still hurts that they're gone, but I couldn't save them. The crystal wouldn't heal them, it couldn't save them," I said, just barely above a whisper. "I should get going now."

"Yeah, I'll be back when I learn what Beryl and the Wiseman are really up to," he said, then gave me a quick hug before turning away to leave.

I walked around for a while, not wanting to go home. There was nothing to go home to, but I was exhausted. It had finally stopped raining when I found myself back at the bridge. I knew that it sounded stupid at the time, But I climbed over the railing and lowered myself down onto the ledge. It took a good twenty minutes and more energy than I wanted to use, but I made my way to the bottom on the river bank._I'll stay here tonight, no one will find me here. I'm sorry I couldn't help you Mom, I was going to find a way to cure you with the crystal and I lost you anyway. I love you. I love all of you so much._ I choked on a sob, then cried myself to sleep.

******Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! This is the first fanfic I've posted on this site and in less than 24 hours I already had five reviews! That's awesome! Just wish my AMV's on youtube were as quick to get reviews... Anyway, thanks again for the comments, they mean a lot to me!**

******MoonlightFairie **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Nope nothing new here, still don't own a thing. Oh, I have a cat, does that count?!**

**Wow, I'm surprised at the number of reviews I have already! I only had two chapters up and already received 11 reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it really makes the writing worth while. Well, keep sending the reviews, I love seeing them! And I'll keep writing, cause I love that too!**

-

Part3

Serena POV

I played to evasion game for the next week. I was afraid of running into the girls or even Darien. I didn't feel like explaining things, or listening to anyone else trying to explain something. And I was afraid to go home. The enemy knew who I was, where I lived, pretty much everything about me. So there was a good chance that the girls already knew some of what was going on.

I wandered around the city at night, so I wouldn't run into anyone. This night seemed no different from any other, until I found an old newspaper. It was from just a few days ago.

'_Four days ago, three locals were attacked by suspects unknown. Sailor Moon was reported trying to save them but lost greatly. Sources say that miss Moon was injured and exhausted when she left the scene. Two of the three victims were killed, the woman however, was still alive and has slipped into a coma. She is now at the city hospital, no names will be released until next of kin has been notified.'_

"What? She's alive? I have to go see her… They won't let me see her at this time of night. First thing in the morning, I'll go see her. If I run into one of the girls, so be it," I said aloud, then thought to myself for a moment. _They won't let me see her like this, I look like I've been sleeping on the streets. I have been though, well, under a bridge but it's the same thing. I guess I _should_ go home, at least to shower and change my clothes._ I folded up the paper and put it in my pocket and headed for my parents' house. It wasn't home anymore.

-

Normal POV

"I still don't get it. Something's not right. If there was an attack, wouldn't she have called for help, even if she was mad at us?" Amy asked, her eyes still full of sleep. The girls had been getting up at day break everyday since Serena disappeared in hopes of catching her sleeping somewhere and ever since that newspaper article, they knew they were right in assuming she was alive. At the moment, the four girls were at their usual table in the Crown.

"Yeah, and if she was injured, where'd she go afterwards? None of the hospitals have seen her, she never went back to her house. How bad do you think she got hurt Amy?" Mina asked, slowly sipping the milkshake in front of her.

"No idea. I can't even pin point were the battle took place. If we could find that, we might be able to get some answers. We'd be able to tell how bad her fight was, how much energy she must have used. I'm betting she used the crystal, mostly because none of us were there to help her."

"I think you're right. That's probably what I was getting a bad feeling about. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't place it. Now that I've thought about it, she had to have been using the crystal," Raye said quietly, staring at her untouched coke.

"We'll find her, she's bound to slip up somewhere," Mina said with a little confidence.

"I don't think so. If she doesn't want us to find her, we won't be able to. Or have you forgotten the way she gets when she's extremely determined to do something? Once she sets her mind to something, there's no changing it until _she_ wants to," Lita said, speaking for the first time all morning.

"You're right, but what are we supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for her to show herself again?" Raye asked sounding frustrated.

"That's exactly what we're supposed to do. We never could force her to do something she didn't want to do, not once. Her will is too strong for that. She'll come back in her own time. Since she lost a battle, and two lives during the battle, think like her for just a minute. She's going to feel guilty about that. When she feels that guilty about something, she doesn't keep it to herself for very long, she'll have to tell someone. I'll bet she's already visited the woman in the hospital, and the nurses are just lying to us," Lita said, trying to control her emotions. "She bound to be confused and wants to sort things out for herself. She'll come to us when she has, or if she feels like she's losing it. All we can do is wait."

"I guess you're right, but it's hard just sitting here knowing that there's nothing we can do," Mina said.

"Maybe not. I have an idea, I just hope it reaches her," Amy said, then started whispering her plan to the others.

-

Serena POV

"Who are you here to see?"

"Ilene Tsukino," I said to the nurse at the front desk. I shifted my backpack to the other shoulder and waited quietly.

"Okay, are you aware of her condition?" the nurse asked, she looked sad. I then knew why, it wasn't just the coma, it was everything else.

"Yes, for the most part anyway. I don't know all of her recent injuries, the ones she was brought in for, but I do know about the disease she has," I said quietly. I was probably the only one who knew what Mom had. I know that Dad and Sammy didn't know anything about it, she didn't want me to know but I cornered her into telling me.

"Okay. Because of her recent health problems and the concussion she suffered she's fallen into a coma. The doctor will explain everything to you. He should be there now, checking on her again. Room 305."

"Thank you," I said, then walked away.

-

"Serena, your mother isn't doing well. I'm afraid she's not going to last much longer. She's not responding to her treatments, or the meds for that matter," the doctor told me quietly.

"What exactly is wrong? And what do you mean by she's not responding?" I asked. I knew it couldn't be good, I've always had a way of reading people, whether I liked it or not.

"She's no longer responding to the treatments we were giving her for her leukemia, her comatose state makes it harder to determine how bad off she really is right now. We can't simply ask her how she's feeling this time. I'm afraid that since the last time she's been in, she's gotten worse. From the attack she was in, she's got a few broken ribs, and there was internal bleeding. We've done everything possible, but as I said, she's not responding to anything we're doing. I'm sorry Serena, there's nothing more I can do," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. Can I be alone with her for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

After he left, I pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down. I just sat there for a while, thinking about all the things that have happened in the last few weeks. All the things I've learned, all the fights, all the secrets and found I wasn't sure if I could do it anymore. So, I cried on my Mom's shoulder like always, and wondered if this would be the last time.

"Mom, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix things this time, or if I can. The girls are always mad at me for something, Darien, he betrayed me, I can't trust him anymore. I have no where to go Mom, I stopped by the house today and packed a bag. Guess they think they know everything cause the house is for sale. There was a letter in the slot saying that it was going to be cleared of everything, everything including the house are to be sold. Please don't leave me Mom, I still need you," I cried. I had tried using the crystal to heal her while I cried on her shoulder, but it would do nothing. It didn't even start to glow, nothing could be done to save her and I was forced to except it.

After a good two hours of crying, I finally stood up and said goodbye, and that I would be back every day until she passed away. Feeling a little better, I left the hospital. I didn't care anymore that it was the middle of the day, I wanted to walk in the rose gardens to think, so that's where I was going.

-

Normal POV

_I know I'm right, she'll come to us when she's ready, or when she finally decides she needs to talk. I just hope she comes back soon. We all miss her, Raye won't admit it though. Luna once said that in the Moon Kingdom, Mars and Serenity were always close, they told each other everything. Raye must be hurting now knowing that Serena felt she couldn't go to her this time._ Lita thought to herself as she walked around the rose garden. She pulled her coat closer to her body, trying to stay warm. She wasn't ready to go back to her apartment yet because she would just end up baking. She'd baked so much over this last week that her fridge was full of leftovers and no one to give them to, so she'd planned to stay out as long as she could. So, right now she was shuffling around the gardens just to waste time. She wasn't really paying attention to which way she was going and ended up in a part of the gardens she'd never seen before, so naturally, she starting paying attention. After walking a few more minutes, she noticed someone sitting on a bench, hunched over. The girl's long blond hair few loosely to the ground, if it had been up, Lita would have recognized her immediately. She seemed to be very sad and Lita found that she couldn't walk away. She knew exactly what Serena would do if she were here and would be disappointed to hear that she had just turned around and walked away. With that in mind, she walked up behind the girl. Once she was right behind her, she could tell that the girl had tensed.

"Are you okay? I couldn't help but notice you looked down," Lita said softly, wondering if she should sit down.

Serena POV

I heard someone come up behind me and tensed. How long have I been sitting here?

"Are you okay? I couldn't help but notice you looked down," I heard her say. _That's Lita, it has to be. Should I say yes and walk away before she recognizes me? No. It's time._

"I don't know anymore," I said quietly.

"Why?" Lita asked, moving to sit down. My hair was down and covered my face some it might be a little while before she knows it's me. "Sorry. I meant, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really…" I started. "But I should. I just don't know where to start, or who to talk to first."

"Well, maybe if you talk some of it out with me, I can help you figure out who to talk to first," Lita offered, sounding a little concerned. I sat still for a moment.

"You look cold, don't you have a coat or something? Would you like to go somewhere else and warm up some first?" Lita question. I looked at her then. "Se- Serena?"

"Yeah, it's me."

She didn't say anything, and I couldn't read her face. I got ready to leave, figuring that she was mad at me still. Suddenly a pair of arms found their way around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Please don't leave again Serena. We were all so worried about you," she said, trying to hold in her tears.

"Just don't tell the others yet. I can't deal with everyone at once. Please Lita," I begged, hugging her back.

"I won't. Let's go to my place and get you warmed up. Then we can talk, okay?"

"That sounds good. Thanks Lita."

-

"First, tell me that you know Amy and Raye didn't mean to hurt you when they yelled at you," Lita said, it almost sounded like she was begging me to understand this.

"I know, I've just been through a lot lately and I just let it keep building up. When they yelled at me, I just couldn't handle it anymore and left. I didn't really mean to worry anyone," I said quietly, looking at the mug of hot cocoa in my hands. Lita had decided when we got here that I needed hot cocoa and a warm blanket, I didn't feel like arguing because I _was_ cold, I just hadn't realized it until we got inside.

"Well, we might not have worried so much if it wasn't for everything we heard while you were gone. First Liz told us something about you being on the bridge the day you left. She made it sound like you had jumped. None of us wanted to believe it, but we couldn't find you, and you weren't answering your communicator or your house phone. Then a few days ago there was an article in the paper about Sailor Moon being in a battle, leaving with injuries. Two people had died because of the attack, one was in the hospital, and we still couldn't get a hold of you. And-"

"Okay, stop," I said firmly. She had rushed through her speech and I was a little confused. "You guys called me on my communicator? It never went off. And during that fight, I pushed the all call button, more than once. Nobody ever came to help," I said quietly, pulling out my communicator. I inspected it carefully but I couldn't find anything wrong with it.

"Is it broken?" Lita asked, taking it from me.

"It must be. I told myself that if any of you had called me on it, I would answer it, even if it was just to yell at Amy or Raye. I was a little surprised that it hadn't gone off all week." I sat there a moment then looked over at Lita again, "So, what all had you guys heard while I was gone?"

"Why? Where were you hiding, under a rock?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Under a bridge," I said simply. "So, what have you heard?" I repeated.

"Under a… Wow. Um, pretty much what I already told you."

"So, no enemies have appeared all week?" I asked.

"No, that's why we were a little surprised to learn that you had been in a fight. We haven't seen anyone or anything."

"So it's about me then. Should have known," I said with half a laugh. Lita started to look a little concerned now.

"Serena, who were the victims?" she asked in a somber voice.

"Dad and Sammy. Mom's in the hospital and it doesn't look good." _I need to tell her what I know about the enemy, but if I do, will she still keep it a secret that she's seen me? Will she tell the others?_

"Serena, I'm sorry-"

"I think it's time I tell you what's going on, but you have to keep your promise. I need you to. I can't deal with loads of questions from everyone right now." Lita nodded. "My family, they weren't the only ones who were attacked to get to me. Molly and Melvin are gone too. They were killed right in front of me a month ago. Then a week ago, after I left the temple I walked around the city for a while. When I finally went home, no one was there, and I found a note saying that they had my family, to meet them at the edge of the woods on the outskirt of the city. This one is going to be a tough battle. They've both gained so much power that I don't know if I'll be able to beat them this time."

"This time? Who are you talking about?" Lita asked.

"Beryl and the Wiseman. They're working together, and they're both very strong. So much stronger than before, I might not even be able to defeat just one of them, much less both," I said. How much to tell her? How much is too much right now? I can't endanger her and the others, but if I give her too much, that's what I'll end up doing.

"But you've gotten stronger too," Lita said, trying to sound positive.

"Maybe so. Let me put it this way, we're way beyond needing Pluto and Saturn in this one, we're going to need so much more power…"

"Okay. Okay, well, when you're ready to tell the others, I'm sure we can think of something. We just need a plan," Lita input. I stifled a yawn at this point so Lita decided I needed some rest. She showed me to the guest room, and left me to sleep. I was tired, and thankful for a bed, I was out in minutes.

Normal POV

"No, nothing from Serena yet, but I think I found something," Lita said quietly into her communicator.

"Where are you?" Amy questioned

"The edge of the woods on the outskirt of the city," Lita replied.

"We'll be there soon," Raye commented, then the line went dead.

Lita wandered around the area. Serena had told her the truth, they did fight here. _That means she was telling the truth about hiding under a bridge, I'll have to check later. Why didn't she stay at her place though. If she didn't answer the door, we wouldn't have known she was there._

"Hey, got here as fast as I could," Amy said, slightly out of breath.

"I can tell," Lita retorted, spotting Raye and Mina walking towards them.

"What did you want to show us Lita, will it help us find-" Amy stopped when she looked around. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "Shit. This wasn't just a small youma fight. This one was big, do you think she's okay?" She had finally regained her senses enough to pull out her mini computer and scan the area.

"I can't say," Lita answered.

"Wow, those injuries she must have gotten couldn't have been just bumps and bruises," Raye said quietly, walking around. She took in everything, pictured exactly what had happened, the attacks used, and how many people were there. "There were seven people here. One was here, three were the people who were attacked. Who were the other three?" she asked aloud.

"According to my scans, two were enemies, the third, I can't tell. Looks like the third one helped Serena," Amy replied.

Mina just stood there. Raye had been right when she said she'd had a bad feeling. Serena had been in trouble and they weren't there to help her, she felt awful at the thought of what her friend had gone through. And they still had no idea where she was, or if she was alright, that alone was killing Mina inside.

Serena POV

"Where'd you go last night. I woke up and you were gone," I asked Lita when she came into the living room.

"You didn't tell me how bad your fight was," was her reply.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said you didn't tell me how bad your fight was. The fight where your family was attacked," Lita answered, watching me now. "Since you didn't tell me, I went to the woods to see for myself. I called the girls."

"What?" I asked again, this time in shock. "What did you tell them?" I demanded, worried now.

"Just that I found where the fight was. They came out to look too. Because of the paper, we knew you had been in a fight, but we couldn't find a location, so I told them I found it," she replied matter-of-factly. "So, how bad did you get hurt, and who was the mystery person that helped you?"

"I-"_What to say, what to say! The truth you idiot!_ "I used the crystal a lot, so I was pretty drained. They launched a bunch of energy attacks on me, I did the same to them. I was thrown into a tree behind me because of the force of one attack, cracked a couple ribs. I sprained my ankle at one point, not sure when. When I realized I was too tired and was going to lose, Travis stepped in to help. Most of the damage went to the enemy, his attack caused them to fly up and back about fifteen feet, and burnt them at the same time," I explained slowly.

"Okay, so who is Travis?"

"I'll explain that later. That's something that all the Scouts need to know, and I'm only going to explain it once, while Luna and Artemis are there to help," I stated firmly. Lita looked like she was about to protest, but changed her mind.

"Are you hungry?" she asked instead.

"No, not really. I'm still pretty much just tired."

Lita walked over and looked me in the eyes. "Okay, maybe you should rest more. Are you sure you feel okay?" she asked, placing a hand on my forehead. "You feel warm."

"Just tired, more like worn out," I answered. A short while late I went back to bed and slept for the next ten hours.

That's pretty much how the next few days went. I just wasn't hungry anymore, and I always felt so tired, no matter how much sleep I had gotten. We'd go out at least once each day to see my Mom, just like I'd promised. Shortly after though, Lita decided whether I wanted it or not, she was sending for Amy. She was determined that I was sick and needed something. I would have yelled at her for that, if I had the energy to raise me voice. Instead, I'd yawned and fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Me again, still don't own a thing. I'm glad everyone's liking this so far, and seeing the reviews you guys are sending me make me smile more, and write more. I think my chapters keep getting longer!! Anyway, read on!  
**

**-champion of justice: you'll soon find out what's going on between them **

**-moonburnscars: Loved your review!!! I'm glad you like it enough that you can't sleep soundly until you know what's going on! ;P I wouldn't do that to Raye cause she's one of my favorites too. It was always between her and Serena (always reminded me of my friend Tia and myself). You'll get more of an interaction between them in the next chapter (sorry you have to wait longer), but I'm still going strong on updating daily. If you're lucky, I'll post another one today instead:D Please keep reviewing! **

** -guitarbabe2005: You're close but not quite there. Not twins, although I thought about it:)  
**

* * *

Normal POV

"Amy, could you meet me at the arcade. I need a favor. No, don't tell the others, please. Yes, it's kind of important. Okay, thanks." Lita hung up the pay phone and paced around. She told Serena she was bringing over Amy, and she didn't seem too happy about that. _It had to be done, Serena _is _sick, I just know it. She barely has the energy to make it to the hospital to see her mom anymore. It's like she's slipping away from us, and I don't like it. She won't eat much of anything either, not more that a bowl of soup a day, and sometimes she doesn't even finish that! If this has anything to do with something the enemy is doing to her, Amy can pick it up on her computer. Raye could do a fire reading, but if I suggest that, I bet Serena would be able to muster up enough energy to seriously hurt me._

"What's wrong Lita, I've never seen you look this worried before," Amy asked, startling Lita out of her trance.

"You scared me!" Lita said. "I need your help with something, but you have to swear that it stays between us. You can't tell Mina or Raye."

"What's going on?" Amy demanded. She then noticed the look in Lita's eyes and knew she wouldn't get any sort of explanation until she agreed to keep quiet. "Okay, I swear. Now tell me what's wrong Lita."

Lita grabbed Amy's arm, leading her away from the arcade and towards her apartment. "I knew where the fight had taken place because Serena told me," she started, before Amy could ask anything, Lita continued. "Most of the damage went to the enemies, said the most she'd got was a few cracked ribs. She knew the people that had been attack. The enemy is out for her, that's why we haven't seen or heard from them, only Serena has. That's why I asked for you, not Raye. That and Raye can get a hot head at the wrong time, more so than you anyway. I think they did something to her," Lita said puling out her keys. They just can up to her building and started up the stairs.

"How long has she been with you?" Amy asked, not sounding too surprised.

"Since the day I told you to come to the woods. I ran into her earlier that day at the rose gardens."

"What makes you think they did something to her?" Amy asked, concern was now apparent in her voice.

"She's always tired, like she gets right after using the crystal. Sometimes it takes her a few tries to get out of bed. She won't eat much, no more than a bowl of soup a day."

"No more that _one_ bowl a day?" Amy was surprised.

"Yeah. She doesn't look too good, and she's had an on and off fever for the last few days. I'm worried Amy."

They were inside now. Lita took Amy straight to the guest room that Serena had been staying in. She knocked on the door a couple times, then went in.

"Hey, Serena? I've got Amy with me."

"Fine. You know I'm not happy about this, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you don't have the strength to do anything, much less fight me," Lita quipped, earning a small smile from Serena.

Amy had already taken in Serena's pale complexion, and how thin she had become. She looked sick, no doubt about that.

"Hey Serena, we've missed you. I won't tell anyone you're here though. I already promised Lita that," Amy said, moving closer to the bed. Serena only nodded.

Amy realized that Serena wasn't going to say anything about why she was gone, or where she'd been hiding, so she started her scanning. Once she'd finished her scan, she did it again, just to be sure.

"Okay, that explains that part. Why haven't you been eating Serena, it will help you keep your energy up," Amy stated.

"Explains what?" Lita asked. Serena just shrugged at Amy's question.

"She is using the silver crystal, subconsciously. There's quite a bit of dark energy around her, the crystal is trying to fight it away. That's why Serena has no energy to do anything, eating would definitely give you more energy while you're using the crystal," Amy explained, turning to Serena. "So, why aren't you eating?" she repeated.

"I'm just not hungry. Half the time I feel sick after I eat," Serena answered.

"When was the last time you have a full meal? I mean, actually ate a full meal," Lita finally asked what both girls were thinking.

"I- umm…" Serena sat there and thought for a moment. "I don't know, all my days are mixed up," she finally answered.

"That's why you feel sick, your body isn't used to you eating much anymore, you have to ease back into it. Just eat a little at a time. I'm afraid that it you don't start eating soon though, the enemy will win. Whatever they're trying to accomplish by filling you with dark energy. Just get some sleep now, I'll be back later to check on you," Amy said, leaving the room. Lita followed, she'd seen the worried look on Amy's face and planned on finding the reason.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Lita asked as soon as they closed the front door.

"I don't like it, Lita. She's really weak right now. If we can't get her energy level up… Let me put it this way, the dark energy is slowly killing her. If they succeed in filling her with this dark energy, it will destroy her from the inside out. She's too pure for that, it's already killing her slowly. We're going to need Raye."

"She's not going to like that, and you know it. She's got too much to deal with right now, much less throwing Raye into the mix. We all know how close Raye and Serena are, but right now, Raye will probably yell first, then try to help. She needs to learn it works better in the other order," Lita said quietly.

"I know. I'll give her a few more days, if she doesn't get worse. If she gets worse, I'm bringing Raye. I won't let her die! If she stays the same or gets better, I won't tell a soul. I'll keep my promise as long as it's NOT life and death," Amy commented.

"Same goes for me," Lita agreed.

* * *

A couple days had passed since Amy was first brought over, and Serena had stayed to same. She told Amy everything that she had already told Lita, and nothing more. Right now, Serena was getting ready to see her Mom at the hospital again.

"You ready Serena?" Lita asked.

"Yes, lets go," she answered.

Within a half hour, despite her lack of energy, she wanted nothing more than to run. They had arrived at the hospital to leave that even though Mrs. Tsukino had been as life support and comatose, she'd go into cardiac arrest. She had died earlier that morning.

Serena couldn't think. All she knew is that she wanted to run, she couldn't. Not enough strength for that. After a while, Lita had taken her back to the apartment. Serena was quiet the whole way, and for some time after they got back to Lita's place.

"Serena? Are you okay?" Lita asked, know full and well that she wasn't, but she asked anyway. Serena only nodded. Lita didn't know what to do, she wouldn't talk. She hadn't even started crying yet! Since she didn't know what to do, she just let her be. Amy had come over and tried talking to her a couple times and didn't get any further than Lita had. So they did the only thing they could do, they waited.

* * *

Mrs. Tsukino's Funeral

Lita walked away from Amy and Serena. When she was far enough away, she pulled out her communicator and called Mina and Raye.

"Hey Lita, what's up?" Mina's cheery self asked.

"Yeah Lita, what's going on?"

"Guys, you need to come over her as soon as you can. She needs all of us with her. The funeral starts in an hour," Lita rushed, forgetting the other two didn't know what was going on with Serena.

"No! Don't you dare tell me that Serena's- I won't hear it! I won't! She can't be-"

"Shut up Raye. Lita, we're on our way," Mina said, no longer cheerful.

"I'll explain then." Lita hung up, preventing anymore questions from Raye. After a moment, she went back over to Amy and Serena.

Serena stool quietly under a tree, her hair was down. When Lita had asked why she left her hair down, she said her mom had always loved how long and pretty her hair was. She loved seeing it down, so she wore it that way today for her mom.

Lita and Amy kept waiting for Serena to break down, to finally start crying, but still there was nothing. They had started to worry a little, it had been three days since her mom died. It was almost as if Serena had died too, she was nothing like she used to be. You wouldn't know she was there anymore unless you were looking right at her, and you had to keep looking to see that she hadn't gone anywhere. _Raye will help this time, I know it. There's no way she could yell at her now, not when she looks like this. I've never seen her so cut off, so… Broken, _Lita thought to herself.

-

"Okay, I'm confused. What's going on? If Serena-" she stopped herself there, shaking the thought from her head. "They would have told us if they had found her."

Mina just looked over at Raye and prayed they were both wrong as they continued to run to the cemetery. Once they got there, they stopped. Neither one wanting to go further in case it was for Serena. Neither girl was ready to accept that their blond friend was gone for good.

Lita had spotted them and walked over when she noticed they weren't moving anymore.

"Come on, she needs us right now guys," Lita said when she got close enough to the pair.

"Where's Amy?" Mina asked, a new fear forming in her mind.

"This way. One thing first," she said, turning to Raye. "No questions. Please. I don't know how much she can take right now, I don't even know if she's going to make it through this in one piece. She's been through a lot the last few weeks and will explain when she's ready. So, promise me this, no questions for a little while," Lita said, placing a hand on Raye's shoulder. Raye nodded, then Lita looked to Mina, who nodded as well.

"Good, let's go."

The two quietly followed Lita, silently wondering what was going on. After a couple minutes, they could see Amy. She looked well enough, so who was Lita talking about.

"Where is she?" Lita asked Amy.

"Still under the tree. She hasn't moved," Amy answered, looking at Raye and Mina, then to the ground. "She's still not talking, or crying at that. I'm beginning to wonder if she's shocked so much that she doesn't realize what going on."

"Maybe she just needs the right person to talk to. She never told _us_ what was really bothering her. She always told Raye, then us," Lita said, turning to Raye. "Come on, she may need all of us here, but she needs you the most right now." Raye nodded dumbly. All four of them headed for a large oak tree, when they got to the other side, Raye and Mina gasped at the sight of Serena. She looked nothing like the happy person they knew and loved. Raye was the first to move.

"Serena!" Raye screamed, running to her friend. She dropped to her knees and hugged her. Serena blinked a couple times, then looked at the top of Raye's head for a moment. Then she looked over at Amy and Lita, seeing Mina with them. She locked eyes with Lita for a moment. "Thank you," she whispered, Lita nodded. Serena then returned Raye's hug. After a few minutes the rest of them joined in the hug and Serena finally let her tears fall. Amy and Lita sighed in relief.

Through her tears, Raye told her countless times that it wasn't her fault her mom died. Serena replied with a 'you have no idea' and kept crying. Lita and Amy said that they would explain later.

"No, you won't" Serena said quietly.

"But Serena, they-" Amy and Lita started to argue.

"I will explain," she said a little louder. "And as I promised Lita, I'll explain about Travis too. It's time you know what's going on, but not at this very minute."

"That's okay, as long as you tell us later," Raye said soothingly, still hugging her best friend.

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, for those of you who haven't guessed it, next chapter is full of explanations. Hope you guys liked this chapter, can't wait to hear from you, till next time!**

**MoonlightFairie **


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**A/N:**** Hey again. I promised someone I would have this and part 2 up today, and yes I will get both parts up before I got to bed, as tired as I am right now. I'd like to thank moonburnscars and champion of justice for reviewing as much as they do, THANK YOU!!! I'd like to hear from my other readers as well (hint hint). Anyway, here's chapter five, part 1.**

** Oh yeah, I don't own a thing!**

* * *

Later that night, the five girls were at the shrine for a sleep over. Mina had asked after the funeral if Serena wanted to go home, but before she could answer, Raye mentioned being at Serena's the day before. She then decided to ask why the house was for sale. Amy, not knowing the whole story behind that, told Raye to drop it till tomorrow, that Serena needed to rest tonight. Lita had agreed with her so Raye decided to go to the sacred fire for some answers. That's where she sits now.

_Please, tell me something. I don't understand what's going on. Lita said that when she spoke to Darien, he didn't seem to care that she was missing. Serena's Mom is dead, but no one will say how she died. Serena's parents' house is for sale. She just seems so secretive lately. Why won't she talk to me? Did I finally go to far with yelling at her? Please sacred fire, help me out a little._

'_Raye, darling, just give her a little time. She's going through more than you know right now. Let her sort out her thoughts first, you know she'll come to you when she's ready.'_

Raye spun around to see her mother standing in front of her, shrouded with light.

"Mom?" Raye asked. "How are you here?"

'_Your powers are stronger than you think. Now, think back to earlier today. Did you notice anyone missing at Mrs. Tsukino's funeral?'_ Raye's mother asked.

"Well, Darien wasn't there, but it sounds like something happened between him and Serena," Raye said quietly. Her mother shook her head, making Raye really think. Raye froze suddenly, "Her dad and her brother weren't there either."

'_Have you figured out why? Same reason why the house is for sale.'_

"They're dead, aren't they?" Raye's mom nodded. "They were the ones attacked the night Serena disappeared. Two were dead on scene, her dad and brother. One was taken to the hospital, that was her mom. Shit, no wonder she doesn't want to talk," Raye said quietly.

-

"Hey, were did Raye go?" Mina asked.

"I think she's still in the fire room, she got tired of not being able to question Serena, so she went to the fire," Amy answered, her eyes never leaving the book in front of her.

"What about Serena, she didn't take off again, did she?" Mina questioned again.

"No, she's sitting outside. Said she wanted to be alone for a little while," Lita answered this time. She finally got bored with looking through Raye's movie collection and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"To find Raye. I'm thinking about ordering some pizza," Lita replied, leaving the room. When she got outside she saw Serena sitting by the small fish pond Raye loved so much. She debated going over to talk to the blond, but decided to talk to Raye first.

She knocked on the fire room door and waited for an answer. When she didn't get one, she let herself in to see if Raye was still there or not. Raye was there still, laying on the floor, sleeping.

"Raye!" Lita exclaimed. "Sheesh, and she said Serena can fall asleep anywhere." Lita rolled her eyes, then went over to wake up Raye.

"What?" Raye asked between yawns.

"I can't believe you fell asleep!" Lita laughed.

"I'm not so sure that I did," Raye said quietly.

"What do you mean? I just woke you up!"

"Yes, but not from sleep, but I'm not entirely sure it was a vision either." Raye sat there for a moment, thinking about everything her mother had just told her. "Serena's family was killed because of that fight the night she left, weren't they?"

"Who told you that?" Lita asked stunned. Other than Serena, Lita was the only one of the scouts who knew her whole family was now dead.

"So they did. Like I said, I wasn't asleep," Raye replied. "My mother came to me when I couldn't get the fire to answer me. She told me some of the things that have happened. I'll back off of Serena, she needs time, I understand that better now." Raye stopped, then had a thought. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I was thinking of ordering pizza," Lita answered, leaving the room beside Raye.

"Order what ever you want," she said when she spotted Serena. "I'm going to see how she's doing." With that Ray walked away. Lita just sighed, then headed back inside.

"Raye says to order whatever we want," Lita said sitting down.

"Cool!" Mina squealed. Lita laughed while Amy rolled her eyes, hiding her grin behind her book.

-

"Hey, you okay?" Raye inquired, sitting down next to Serena.

"I'm getting there," she answered, not looking up. "I take it you said yes to pizza then?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. How'd you know?" Raye asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mina came out asking if I wanted pizza, then said she'd have Lita ask you. I heard Mina squeal from here," Serena replied with a small laugh.

_It may have been quiet, but she laughed. That's gotta count for something, right?_ "So, what do you want to do tomorrow? We can do anything you want," Raye said with a smile.

Serena looked up at this and studied Raye carefully. _She's up to something, she's being way too nice for not knowing what's going on._ "Who told you and how much do you know?" she asked, looking down again.

"I went to the sacred fire and got nothing. My mother came to me in, well it wasn't really a vision… Anyway, my mom told me a little. I'm sorry about your family Serena."

"It hurt losing them, even thought I knew mom was going to die soon anyway. I didn't think I'd loose them all at the same time," she said quietly. Her eyes were full of tears, but none of them were falling. Yet.

"What made you think she was going to die?" Raye asked cautiously.

"The year I met all of you, it was after Rini went back to her time, Mom and I came to an understanding. I knew she was hiding something from the rest of us, she knew the same went for me. Dad was out of town and Sammy was at a friend's house, Mom told me she wanted to know what was going on. I told her I'd explain everything if she explained why she was hiding the fact that she was sick. That night everything came out. She found out about us being the Sailor Scouts, I found out she had leukemia. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to believe her," she took a deep breathe, then continued. "A few months ago, her old treatment plan quit working, so the doctor decided to try something new. It was that or do nothing, so she went with the new treatment. I knew she wasn't getting any better, but I was surprised that no one else had noticed she was sick. When she was taken to the hospital after the attack, her doctor told me that she's qui responding to the treatments and that there was nothing they could do for her anymore," Serena finished. Raye leaned over and hugged her friend close, thankful that she'd finally let her back in.

"I'm so sorry Serena," Raye whispered. "If you had told any of us, we would have helped you in any way we could."

"I know, but she didn't want me to know, much less anyone else," she stated. "Well, is there anything else you really want to know, since I feel like talking a bit?" Raye laughed a little at that.

"Yeah, on e thing in particular." Serena watched Raye and raised an eyebrow when she said nothing. "Darien."

"Oh." Serena sat in silence for a few minutes. "I was wondering when someone was going to ask about him. I thought Lita would beat you to it though. We, uh, aren't together anymore. He- he's a fucking ass and I would love to seriously hurt that bastard!" Serena said angrily.

"Wow, what the hell did he do? I've never seen you like this before," Raye said, not entirely sure if laughing would be appropriate, but it was funny that Serena was swearing and wanting to cause physical harm because of him.

"There's a lot you guys didn't know about when it came to us. It was the same on the Moon Kingdom too, I just didn't remember that until recently. He's not what he appears. Everything was just an act, neither one of us really loved each other. I was with him because I thought that's how it was supposed to be. He was with me… He has control issues, we'll put it that way. Ever wonder why I'd be wearing long sleeves when the rest of you were in t-shirts and tank tops? Or why I was always wearing really, really long skirts?" Serena asked, but before she could continue, Raye butt in.

"Oh my god, he beat you? Why didn't you tell us? You know I would have fried his ass! No, no, no, Mina would have tied him up with her love me chain, Amy would drench him, Lita electrocute him, and _then_ I'd fry him, you know, to make sure he's dry…" Serena couldn't hold it in and laughed at this.

"Maybe I _should_ have told you, that would have been fun to watch. Just to be even meaner, I could have healed him with the crystal, just to wathc you guys damn near kill him again!" Raye joined Serena in laughing now.

"What's so funny out here?" someone asked. A laughing Serena and Raye looked behind them to see Mina, Lita and Amy watching them curiously. Mina was tapping her foot lightly, she'd been the one to ask the question, only to receive more laughter.

"Sorry, we were thinking of ways to torture Serena's ex," Raye said, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, we get to hurt him now? And when did he become the 'ex'?" Lita asked, looking somewhat amused at this turn of events.

"I'm not going to stop you, if that's what you're asking," Serena said in a better mood than she'd been in all week, although she ignored the second question Lita had asked. She looked over at Raye, telling her that she'd finish telling her why she'd broken up with Darien later. Raye nodded, then turned to Lita.

"So, when's the pizza get here?"

"Right, that's why we came out here in the first place. Do you have another five dollars? We have the rest, but we're short five. I believe it gets here in another twenty minutes," Lita replied.

"Yeah, I've got some money somewhere. Come on," Raye said, leading the group (Serena included) back inside.

Once inside, Raye went in search of her money. The others, with the exception of Lita, went through Raye's movies, trying to find something to watch while they eat. Lita didn't care, she was tired of trying to find one to watch so she'd deal with whatever they chose.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**A/N:**** I own nothing...**

**Wow, I'm sorry that I didn't get this up yesterday like I planned, stuff happens. I know I've been updating eveyday, but I'm going to go to a few times a week now, I've got to work and get caught up on a few things. Anyway, I hope you guys like this update.**

**Oh, in case anyone was wondering, I don't usually have anything against Darien, but for some reason, I just can't stand him lately. So, there is some Darien bashing in later chapters, and even a scene where Serena shows just how pissed she is with him. Well, till next time!**

* * *

Even Later That Night

Raye and Serena sat alone in the living room, movie still playing. The girls had been watching movies while eating their pizza and catching up. Lita had been the first to crash for the night. Amy and Mina followed a short while later, leaving Raye and Serena. Serena knew what was coming and wasn't sure she was ready to start on the subject again. Raye sat quietly, watching her princess for a while. She'd been keeping an eye on her during the movies, trying to figure out what was going on in that mind of hers. She knew that Serena was probably waiting for her to pick up the conversation they were having earlier, but she didn't look up to it. She looked worn out, then remembered Amy had said something earlier about Serena not feeling well the last few days.

"If you're tired, we can call it a night. We don't have to finish this movie," Raye commented, trying to give Serena an out.

"I probably should get to bed, it's been a long day."

"One thing though, before you go," Raye started. She could almost hear Serena groan. "You never answered my question earlier."

"Please, not-"

"Shhh. What do you want to do tomorrow? You know what, think about it and tell me in the morning, you look like crap," Raye said with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks pyro!" Was Serena's retort, but she was smiling again.

After a few minutes, Raye got up as well. She decided to clean up the living room before going to bed, rather than in the morning like she had planned earlier. Afterwards, she went back outside for a while and just sat there. She had a million and a half thoughts running through her head and knew she'd never get to sleep. _What else did he do to her? Did she really break up with him, or did he break up with her? How long has this been going on? How long was she hiding this from us? I guess in a way she was relieved that he was going to America for school. I'm confused though, she said she never really loved him, so why did she get so upset all those times? There's more to it, there has to be. What about this new enemy? Amy hasn't said anything about them, do we even know who they are? Why are they after just Serena? There's too many questions and not enough damn answers!_

Raye finally got frustrated enough that she decided she'd better go to bed soon. As she made her way to her room, she stopped outside the guest room Serena was in. It didn't sound like she was sleeping very soundly. Raye tried to let it go, and continued to her room. After changing into her PJ's, she got into bed and read a book for a while, trying to rid her mind of all her questions.

Some time later, Raye had fallen asleep, her book laying next to her on the bed and the light still on. She awoke immediately when she thought she heard someone scream. Sitting upright on her bed, she looked around her room. Looking and listening for anything unusual, anything that would explain why she woke up so suddenly. At first she couldn't figure it out, so she lay back down. She was almost asleep when she heard a scream again. It was stifled, and close by.

Raye jumped out of bed and raced to the door, prepared to transform if needed. Quietly and quickly, she made her way down the hall. Nothing. Then again, it was coming from Serena's room.

"Serena? Are you okay?" Raye asked cautiously. No answer. Raye decided to go in, and prepared herself for the worst.

She opened the door to find Serena fighting with her sheets, in the middle of a nightmare. From Serena's reaction, it was a terrifying one at that. Raye rushed to her side and tried to wake up Serena.

"Serena, come on, wake up. It's just a bad dream," Raye said, shaking the girl's shoulders. "Come on Serena, snap out of it."

"Don't! Don't touch them!" Serena screamed in her sleep while Raye fought to wake her up. "Stop it!"

Serena sat up suddenly, tearing away from Raye. She was shaking as though she were having a seizure, and was as pale as could be.

"Serena?" Raye asked quietly, not noticing the other three girls were now in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Raye?" Serena whispered. "Oh god Raye, make it stop. Please, just make them go away. I don't want to see that anymore. No more, please, no more," she cried as Raye hugged her tight.

"Is she okay?" Amy finally asked, walking into the room. Raye paused before nodding as Amy knelt down on Serena's other side.

"It's okay Serena, we're all here," Amy said in a soothing voice, rubbing circles on the blond's back.

"No, it's not okay. Not until they're gone. They're going to keep coming back. They won't stop," Serena cried, although calmer than she was a few seconds ago.

"Who, Serena? Who won't stop?" Mina asked, taking a seat on the floor, Lita follow suit.

"The enemy. Beryl and the Wiseman, they're back and working together. I told you some of this, Lita, but what I didn't tell you is why I think we will lose."

"Serena, just how much have you been keeping form us?" Mina asked worriedly.

"Lita, remember when I said we were way beyond needing Pluto and Saturn for this one?" Lita nodded while the others decided now was a great time to be worried, Serena continued. "This is going to be tough, really tough. I don't think calling the Starlights out to help will be enough to beat them now. Beryl and Wiseman, on their own, are as strong as Galaxia was. But we're not going up against just one of them, we have them both. Plus their head minions, Baltasar and Cicero, who are both pretty damn strong too. They're the two I went up against in the last two fights. If Travis hadn't stepped in during that last fight, I would have been seriously injured."

"Shit," Amy said, already calculating this new information into her computer.

"So, who _is_ Travis? You never did say," Lita questioned, determinded to get some answers while Serena felt like talking.

"Travis is my older brother, from the moon kingdom. Our mother was queen of the moon while our father, he was king of the sun. Travis, well, Tranquility, stayed with our father, while I stayed on the moon. He knew that something was going on, found out that my family here had been pulled into it and tried to warn me. He got caught though, so I used a lot of power that night trying to protect him when they knocked him unconscious and launching attacks to save myself. He saved me with an attack of his own, one of his strongest attacks, and all it did was knock them unconscious. We're in trouble guys, more than you know," Serena said solemnly.

"Why do you say that?" Raye asked, still hugging Serena, thought not as tightly as before.

"I think I've been around you too long, Raye," Serena replied, then seeing the look of Raye's face, continued. "I can see exactly how the battle will play out, my nightmares are of our final battle against them, it doesn't end good. Even with all of the inners, outers and starlights, we lose. Beryl is out to torture me, I will have to watch all of you die, one by one, in front of me. Just like last time, only more powerless to stop them this time."

The girls didn't know which last time she was referring to, there had been so many already. Raye took a good look at Serena, them saw her eyes. In that moment, she knew everything Serena had told them was the truth, and that the nightmares she'd bee having were a premonition of what was most likely going to happen.

"What if Travis helps? Would that make any difference?" Raye asked.

"I don't know, I never see him there, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't. Isn't… Something like that. I don't know, I just don't know anymore," she said, looking intently at her hands in her lap.

"We'll try to find a way Serena. We can pick up our training even more, Amy can run simulators to find a good strategy for us. We'll find a way to beat them, we always do," Mina said seriously. She always pulled through when she had to.

"I hope so," was all Serena said, then Amy caught her attention.

"Serena, have you been training this whole time, I mean, since Galaxia was defeated?" Amy question after she'd scanned all the girls.

"Why?"

"Well, your power level is higher than it was when you beat her," Amy answered, looking at her scan results again, the dark energy still surrounded Serena. She was a little concerned that she hadn't been able to fight it off yet.

"So after arguing with Luna about training, you were training anyway?" Lita asked.

"Yes and no. I did argue with her about training, I thought it was a dumb idea and that we should be able to relax for a while before we continued to believe that we weren't done yet. Queen Serenity came to me a couple weeks later telling me that I had to train, whether I wanted to or not because it wasn't over. She said that I didn't need to tell you guys anything yet because Luna and Artemis could pursued you to train. I on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with it, so I would only ignore them. She told me that things were going to change, and fast. She told me then of Travis, so I wouldn't freak out when I saw him. So, since then I've been training, up until this last week anyway," Serena confessed.

"You didn't train this past week because you didn't have the energy to. They must know that you've been preparing for them and didn't want you to get any stronger. Your family, Molly and Melvin, were taken as a distraction. She wanted you to forget about training in your grief," Amy said, putting things together.

"Why do I get the feeling something else is going on that we don't know about?" Mina asked cautiously. Lita, Amy and Serena exchanged glances. Raye noticed this and agreed with Mina, something was up.

"Amy," Lita started.

"She's not getting better. I told you, we need Raye to help. She can't fight it on her own or it would have been gone already," Amy said seriously. Raye and Mina sat there in confusion.

"Lita, she's right. I'm trying and I can't even beat that."

"But you looked like you were better, you don't look sick anymore!" Lita exclaimed.

"Sick?" Raye asked, slowly pulling away from Serena. _She can't be, not like her mom. Not now._ Serena noticed this, then saw the fear and worry on Raye's face.

"Oh god, no. Not like that Raye. I'm not sick like my mom was," Serena said, a little frantic.

"You're sure?" Raye questioned. The others looked confused now.

"I'm positive. I was tested shortly after mom was diagnosed." Raye sighed with relief, Serena then turned to the others. "My mom had leukemia, she was already dying when the were attacked." The three now calmed down after seeing what Raye was thinking.

"I'm telling them Serena," Amy said. Serena nodded. "Lita took me over to her place a week ago to see Serena. Lita was worried that Serena was sick and when I saw her, I thought so too. After I did a scan I found that she's not sick per say, they did something to her. She had, well, has some dark energy surrounding her and had subconsciously been using the silver crystal to fight it off. It's not diminishing in any way, but it's not getting stronger either. Raye, do you have any charms or scrolls, something you can use to help ward it off?" Amy asked after she finished explaining. She wasn't going to tell them how she had feared for Serena's life when she had found out, she had gained a little bit of weight since then and didn't look as tired, but the negative energy was still there nonetheless.

"I should have something that will work," Raye said, standing up to leave. "I'll be right back." She left the room in search of anything that would help her friend. A thought crossed her mind, the same one that Serena had just thought of.

"Amy, since you're the genius here try answering this for me. If the negative energy is still here, how come Raye didn't sense it?"

"Well that would- I, you're right. She didn't. I don't know, hang on," Amy stammered, taking her computer out once again. She impatiently started pushing buttons, cursing silently when she came up with nothing.

"You're pretty observant all of the sudden," Lita said.

"No more than usual, I'm just voicing my observations now," Serena said quietly. That made them all think to themselves, just how well did they really know Serena? Was everything an act? Even acting like a ditz and a klutz? Or had she changed that much in the last few weeks? They had no idea at the moment and before they could say anything else, Raye came back into the room with a few scrolls.

Raye started with the first scroll, an anti-evil spell. After a few moments there was nothing. Raye glanced at Amy, who shook her head after running a scan. It was still there. Raye tried a total of four more scrolls and spells, but nothing worked. It looked like Serena was stuck with this until they destroyed Beryl and Wiseman. Afterwards, the girls decided it was time to go back to bed, they'd work of figuring things out in the morning.

* * *

**Sorry, if this one is a bit on the short side, but I'm sleepy and have to work at 11 tonight, it's already 3:30, so, I'm crashing. Please let me know what you thought of this one though and I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Laters!**

**MoonlightFairie **


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, sorry it took me a little longer than I planned on. My computer had a virus, fun, fun. Then I got sick, more fun! But, I'm back and my computer is back, as slow as it may be...

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Once again, sorry it took so long. Hope I didn't lose any readers. Wouldn't know though, since reviews stopped two chapters ago... :(

Oh yeah, once again, I own nothing.

* * *

"Is Serena still asleep?" Lita asked, walking into the kitchen. Amy, Mina and Raye all sat around the table talking quietly with solemn expressions.

"No," Raye said simply.

"Then where is she?" Lita asked, looking around. "You guys didn't let her leave, did you? She doesn't have anywhere to go! You do realize that, right?!" she asked, sounding a little frantic.

"She's still here, calm down," Mina said, taking a sip of her juice. "She's outside. She's going to hurt herself, but she won't listen to us."

"What do you mean?" Lita questioned again.

"Take a look for yourself," Raye said quietly, looking just a little annoyed. Lita raised an eyebrow, but did what she was told. Once outside the front door she spotted Serena. _I don't get it. How is she going to hurt herself? She's just standing there…_ Lita thought to herself. She heard the others come up behind her and got ready to question them again.

"There she goes again," Amy said, sounding disappointed.

Lita noticed then that Serena wasn't the only person in the court yard. Out of nowhere the Sailor Scouts had appeared and were fighting against Serena, not Sailor Moon. _Wait, that can't be right, we're right here! What the hell is going on?!_

"Damn it! Serena I told you if you need a sparing partner to get one of us!" Raye yelled from behind Lita. She shook her head then stalked over towards Serena. "You're going to hurt yourself, you idiot!"

"I said no, Raye. You guys wouldn't really fight me, you'd go easy on me because I don't feel my best. Well, Beryl and the Wiseman won't care how I feel. I need to keep training, I've lost too much time already. Now go away for a little while longer and leave me be!" Serena yelled back in a tone none of them had ever heard from her. She was using her authority for once, and none of them were too happy about that. She still needed to rest, and there were still questions they wanted to ask, but her mind was set. Raye mumbled something incoherent and went back inside, stomping her feet the whole time. Amy and Mina shook there heads and started after Raye.

"Lita?" Mina asked, making Amy turn around as well. Lita hadn't moved, instead she stood there watching Serena intently. Raye had noticed that no one had followed her and went to find out why.

"What?" Raye asked, her annoyance apparent this time. Mina simply pointed to Lita.

_I'll be damned if I let her stay out here like this! She's not going to hurt herself if I can help it! So, I'm going to help whether she wants me to or not, she has to have a weak spot. I just have to find it…_ Lita mumbled quietly. After a few minutes, Lita suddenly charged Serena, causing the remaining three girls to jump. Serena, on the other hand, had been paying more attention than anyone had thought. She blocked Lita's punch with ease, then went back to fighting her sailor clones. This only annoyed Lita, causing her to go after the blond again.

"I'll fight you," Lita said with a grin, knowing that the only thing she could do to make Serena let her spar with her, was to piss her off. "You want to spar alone, you have to beat me first!"

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Raye asked, a little amazed that Lita had decided to take the direct approach, as usual.

"No, I've already decided, I'm not fighting any of you," Serena repeated her previous argument.

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice, am I?" Lita asked, swinging her fist at Serena again. Serena ducked it once again, then without warning executed a perfect roundhouse kick, knocking Lita to the ground.

"What the-" Lita started, jumping back up immediately. "Where did you learn to do that? And how come we've never seen you do that in battle?" Lita demanded. Serena just smiled innocently at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You were in my way," she said, laughing this time.

"That's it, you're going down!" Lita said, with a fake war cry. Lita charged Serena again, this time she wasn't as serious because Serena had already lost her main focus.

"I'm a little confused. What just happened?" Mina asked Raye and Amy, who both looked just as surprised as she was.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like Lita did what she planned to do. Serena isn't focused on training until she can't move anymore," Raye said.

"No, now she's focused on beating Lita. I don't see how this is much of an improvement," Amy replied.

"Serena pushes herself too far, Lita will make her stop. Even if that means pinning her to the ground and tying her up. This way, she can keep an eye on her. I wish I had thought of it first," Raye said, sitting down to watch the show. Amy and Mina both laughed, sitting down as well.

Serena and Lita sparred for a good twenty minutes before Serena slipped up. She didn't block Lita's punch, didn't see it coming. Within seconds, she was lying on the ground.

* * *

Serena's POV

_Shit, not now._ I knew what was happening. I saw my friends in front of me, as the Sailor Scouts. Before I could fully understand what I was seeing, someone shoved a sword through Mercury's chest. As she fell to the ground, the same was done to Venus. Jupiter and Mars were yelling things I couldn't make out as they jumped in front of me. Jupiter was next to go, the sword went straight through her stomach. She stood for a few minutes, started to attack the one with the sword, then fell face first to the ground. Mars was the only one left now, and she was pissed. I don't think I'd ever seen her so mad, but the enemy didn't care. Her injuries were worse than the others. Beryl wanted me to suffer and knew just how to accomplish that. Raye was the one I would always confide in, the one I always went to if I had a problem. Out of all the Scouts, she's the one I was closest too, and they knew that. That's why she was last, that's why she was hurt worse. She was stabbed through the stomach three times, numerous cuts up and down her arms and legs. They finished her off by punching the sword through her heart and left it there until she died. _Just me, I'm all that's left. How do I beat them now? Since when do they use swords?_ I thought to myself angrily._ They don't! That means…_

"Serena, are you okay?" I heard Lita ask. I blinked a couple times. Lita was standing above me, I was still lying on the ground._ They're not dead. I still have time._

"Yeah. I just got a little dizzy," I said. "Help me up?" I asked, holding out a hand. She grabbed it and pulled me to my feet.

"We're done," we said in unison. I laughed a little, I should have known that she'd say that. As much as I wanted to continue training, I knew that my friends wouldn't let me. That's when I noticed Amy, Raye and Mina coming towards us._ I take it they were watching the whole time. Did Raye see it too? I hope not. They don't need to know yet. They _**can't**_ know yet._

"You need to rest for a while," Raye said simply, they turned around to go inside.

"She's right you know. You should rest a bit, then eat something. You need to keep your strength up," Amy lectured. I knew she meant well, but I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, strait to bed. I heard Raye just fine," I mumbled, walking back inside.

* * *

Normal POV

"I don't know. What makes you think she didn't just get dizzy, Raye?" Mina asked, sitting back down at the table.

"The look in her eyes. There was panic, then relief when she saw Lita. It was almost like she saw something, kind of like when she woke up from that nightmare. She's still hiding things from us," Raye said, slowly pacing in the kitchen.

"She's right, Serena fell down before I could hit her. I think she was having some kind of vision, that's what the panic was for. Whatever she saw, it wasn't good. It scared her," Lita agreed.

"Okay, maybe you're right, but what would scare her that much? Scare her enough that she **can't** tell us? Even Raye? I'm not buying that. There's more to it, I just don't know what," Amy said, resting her head on the table. Mina just nodded.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find out what it is before it's too late," Raye said quietly.

* * *

Serena's POV

(I don't think they're paying attention to me at the moment.)

(_Good, then I need you to come outside. We need to talk. She's going to move soon, Serena. You have to be ready._)

(I know that Travis.) I said telepathically. I walked to the door and listened for a moment longer before going outside once again. They weren't paying attention to me. _Time to find out what Travis knows that I don't._

I tip toed outside, just to be sure that they wouldn't hear me. I need to know what he knows before I tell them what I know. And Darien, he can just go to hell! I saw Travis standing at the top of the stairs, waiting. I looked back one more time, them walked over.

"Under house arrest or something?" Travis joked.

"Something like that," I said. "So, what have you learned?"

"Straight to the point as always," he laughed, then sobered quickly. "It's not good Serena. I'm sure you've already seen something that you didn't like."

"I've seen quite a few things I don't like, which one are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Darien."

"Damn it!" I yelled, stomping my foot. "That's real? How? Why? Shit, this will be interesting. Guess Raye really will get to fry his ass."

"Yeah. Apparently they just asked him, no brainwashing or anything this time," Travis stated gravely.

"You're serious? So, he willingly crossed over. For what purpose? It just doesn't make any sense. It can't be just to hurt me, not for him. There has to be something in it for him," I thought aloud.

"How about helping to kill your protectors, then brainwashing you to ensure _**his**_ future role in Crystal Tokyo?"

"You think?" I asked worriedly.

"It's very possible. He doesn't like the idea that you're pretty much going to exile him once you have the thrown. Helping Beryl would help him, you already know that Beryl and Wiseman both have those abilities. So, how would it hurt him if he believes he has no future right now?" Travis pointed out.

"That was his own damn fault!" I said, raising my voice. "It makes sense though. What do we do? We don't have enough power to defeat them," I said.

"We have an idea, but it will involving leaving the scouts out of the loop just a little bit longer," Travis said quietly, looking into the distance at nothing in particular.

"We? What plan?" I asked.

"Dad is going to help. He'll know as soon as we go into battle and will send an army of the Sun's best fighters to help."

"Why didn't he help with the battle on the Moon Kingdom if he has an army of fighters?" I demanded.

"We came, we were just too late to help. We got there to see you and your court in, I think they were giant bubbles, and mom was lying against a broken pillar. The battle was over, everyone was dead when we got there," Travis said, looking at the ground now.

"Oh," I said quietly. "Will it work?"

"It should," he said. "You go in alone. A short while later, the girls will know you're gone and follow you. Beryl will be expecting this, as will the Wiseman. Afterwards, I come in with dad's army. Beryl and the Wiseman will be distracted with all of you. They won't see us coming."

"One more question. Why am I keeping them in the dark still? Why don't they go in with me, then you follow?" I questioned.

"Think about your past battles with them. Both times you went face to face with them, you fought alone. Then they contributed their powers to you. If you tell them now, they won't let you go alone," he explained.

"Going in with all of them in the first place would be different than each battle with them, they wouldn't be expecting it as much as me going it alone. They'd plan on me going in alone to avenge my family," I argued.

"Hmm, you might be right. I'll talk to dad about that, then I'll be back to let you know what he says. As far as I know though, we're going in tomorrow evening. If we attack them before they attack us, we'll have the upper hand. They want to get you when you least expect it, so they'll make you wait. Make you think they're going to leave you alone, then come after you."

"Tomorrow evening, got it. Let me know when you do," I said, turning around. He said okay, then we parted ways. I went back to Raye's room unnoticed. Or so I thought.

* * *

Normal POV

"I take it that was Travis?"

"Yes, Mina, that was Tranquility. I'm just a little surprised to see him here though," a black cat said, deep in thought.

"Luna, did you hear what he said about the Moon Kingdom? They did come, just not fast enough," a white cat, known as Artemis said.

"Yes, I heard him," she replied. "I'm not so sure about their plan though. I have a bad feeling about this. Something is going to go wrong. Very, very wrong."

"Don't say that Luna. Serena's already really worried about this one. If she hears you talking like that, she really will push herself too far," Raye said. Lita and Amy agreed.

Luna and Artemis debated on telling the girls everything that Travis and Serena had talked about, then hesitated. There must have been a reason why Serena hadn't said much about Darien and his recent treachery.

* * *

Well, I hope it was worth the wait... Let me know what you thought. I DO like reviews, lets me know how I'm doing...

MoonlightFairie


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, sorry if this is short, or just crap but I had to upload something. I'm trying to deal with a lot of 'family' crap right now, and just life in general. So, please be patient with me on this. So, here's the next chapter. Please review, tell me how to improve it, or give me some ideas if you have any!

Oh, still don't own anything...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Serena POV

I sat on Raye's bed, thinking about what Travis had said. Darien was with the enemy now, and by choice at that. _So, not only do we have to beat Beryl, the Wiseman and their head minions, but Darien as well? He'll probably fight as Endymion, so he'll be stronger than normal. Nowhere near as strong as Beryl, probably not even as strong as Cicero and Baltasar either. What if they give him more power? Going into this one alone would be suicide, I know that. But, maybe Travis was right. Maybe I should go in alone to begin with, maybe I could get some information to send back to the others, something that will help us beat them. How would I get away from the girls though, they're probably watching my every move now. They probably saw me talking with Travis then, I just hope they didn't hear anything. I don't need them freaking out on this one._

I got up and paced around the room. I couldn't think clearly, couldn't make any plans that made any sense. Nothing made sense right now, nothing. _There has to be something I'm not seeing._ I stopped pacing when I saw the pictures Raye had on her dresser. I'd never noticed them there before. They were of us, going back three years ago, to the year we met. _I won't lose them again, I'll go in alone. I'll have to leave before Travis can come back. I'll just tell him I got tired of waiting. If I can find a way to fight them, without losing my friends, I'll do it. They're all I have left now, I can't lose them this time._ My mind was set, I'd leave tonight. No matter whose place I'm staying at tonight, I'm leaving tonight.

I finally went back to the bed and lay down. Maybe I could rest now.

Normal POV

"I'm worried though."

"Why's that, Luna?" Amy asked from her spot on the couch.

"Tranquility and Apollo only fight when they feel they absolutely have to. They must have come to help during the Silver Millennium because they knew if we lost it wouldn't be good. Apollo has always had a knack for picking out the battles that needed to be fought. If they're coming to help this time, we _really_ are in over our heads with this one. I have a feeling if we lose this one, it'll be the end, of everything," Luna said quietly.

"She's right. If Queen Serenity hadn't used the crystal to seal up Beryl at the time, it probably would have been the end of everything then. Beryl was consumed with power and would have continued to destroy everything after the moon kingdom for lack of anything better to do. If Apollo's coming, or even just sending an army, it's bad. Serena has every reason to be worried this time. I'm not completely surprised that she told you that Queen Serenity told her to train for this one," Artemis agreed. The four girls just sat there quietly for a moment, thinking about everything Luna and Artemis had just told them.

"So you're pretty much saying we _have_ to win this one or nothing will survive?" Mina asked with a weak smile. The remaining three waited anxiously.

"Yes," Luna and Artemis said in unison. The Scouts bowed their heads at this.

"So, who is on our side this time?" Lita finally asked.

"Well, the five of you, the four outers, Tranquility and Apollo's army, I don't know if Serena has a way to get a hold of the starlights, we could use the help," Artemis said, then paused. Raye noticed the person he left out.

"What about Darien?" Raye demanded.

Silence.

"Well?" Lita questioned as well.

"He's not with us in this one."

Everyone turned to see Serena standing in the doorway. "He's not a friend of ours anymore," she said, walking over to sit on the floor next to Luna.

"Hey Serena, are you doing alright?" she asked.

"I'll live. You guys heard what Travis said, didn't you?" Serena asked, looking right at Luna and Artemis. They both nodded silently.

"Serena? What's going on?" Mina asked.

"Darien has sided with Beryl, we're fighting against him this time. He went willingly, there's nothing we can do this time other than fight him too."

"I'm sorry," Amy started.

"No. The only problem I have with it is that's more power against us than with us. If he fights as Endymion and they give him more power, or just unlock the power he already has, it's even more trouble for us. We wait for Travis to give us the go ahead, then we'd all better be ready to fight," Serena said in a no nonsense voice. She'd become so serious lately, they weren't sure what to make of it.

"Okay. I guess we should pick up on our training as well then," Raye said, standing up. The others quickly followed. "You still need to rest though, I don't believe you've slept any yet."

"No, I haven't," Serena said with a very small smile. "I couldn't, too restless."

"That's understandable, but try anyway," Lita said with a small smile in return. Serena just nodded, but didn't move from her spot on the floor. Once they had left the room, Luna turned to Serena.

"You're going in alone, aren't you? Even after what you said to Tranquility," Luna questioned.

"She's what?!" Artemis demanded.

"Most likely. I know what I said made sense, but I just get the feeling that I'm supposed to go in alone. I know it's probably suicide, and the girls will be pissed at me, again, but I can't shake this feeling."

"I've been thinking, since we heard you talking earlier, if all of you go in at once, they'll start fighting right away. If you go in alone, they'll wait before attacking because they want you to suffer, like you said. They'll want you to understand why they did everything they did, throw it in your face, try to break you before help arrives. If you can hold up until the scouts get there, you'll throw them off, even more so when Tranquility arrives with an army," Luna said. "I don't like you going in alone, but it might be the best way to go this time."

"Do you have a way to get in touch with the starlights?" Artemis asked.

"If you two can fix my communicator, yes."

"What's wrong with it?" Luna asked, jumping on Serena's lap to inspect the communicator in her hand.

"Dunno. I had tried to call the scouts with the all call button when my family was taken. Lita said it never went through. She also told me that they'd tried calling me on this the whole time I was gone, but it never went off," Serena explained.

"We'll work on it and give it back to you in a few hours. You should probably try to get some sleep now, before Raye comes after us for keeping you up," Artemis said. Serena smiled a little, then got up and went back to Raye's room to lay down. This time, she did sleep.

* * *

Later that evening

"So, do we have any plans yet?" Mina asked, sitting at the table in Raye's kitchen.

"Not that I know of," Lita said quietly, cleaning the dishes since they were all done with dinner.

"Luna said that once they fixed Serena's communicator, she'd be able to contact the starlights for help," Amy said.

"Yeah, Artemis told me the same thing. Do you think they have a plan yet?" Mina asked again.

"Not sure, wouldn't they have said so?" Raye asked, sitting back down.

Serena walked in the room at this point and sat down across from Raye.

"Hey, did Luna or Artemis tell you if they had a plan?" Lita questioned.

"They didn't say much, no. Sounds pretty much like what Travis and I talked about earlier. The starlights are coming, so is Princess Kakyuu. Apparently since they've got their home back to normal, her powers have returned. She's supposed to be pretty strong too, so that'll help a little," Serena answered.

"So, nothing that's new," Raye mumbled.

"No, not yet anyway," Serena replied quietly. Raye looked up at her this time, trying to read her face. When she couldn't find anything, she gave up. _I know there's still quite a bit she's not telling us. She never did say why she was late that day, or why she felt that she couldn't go home after the attack on her parents. Why is it none of us knew she was a decent hand to hand fighter? Or that she's extremely observant? Why was she always hiding these things from us? Did she know all along that there would be a battle like the one coming up?_

Serena sat in silence, watching Raye. She knew Raye suspected something, and it looked like she was going to ask, but she didn't. Serena was a little surprised at that, but said nothing. The other three continued to talk quietly amongst themselves. Until Lita decided to voice one of the questions Raye had.

"Hey, Serena? Why were you late that day? You never did say,"

Serena sat there for a moment, thinking of how she should answer. She remembered that day so well, no matter how hard she tried to forget it. "Queen Serenity came to me that day, that's when she told me of Travis. After she left, on my way here I ran into Darien," Serena stopped, mostly to calm herself. The others noticed how she suddenly grew pissed. "He decided he didn't like me breaking up with him, we were meant to be together. He was determined to make me see things his way because I was being a spoiled, selfish moon brat, according to him. Moon brat, I punched him for that one," she said with a forced smile.

By the way she was forcing herself to talk, they knew something big had happened that day between Serena and Darien. "He grabbed my arm, forced me to walk with him. Once we were far enough away from downtown, he transformed to Endymion and pulled his sword on me. Told me I had a choice to make, him or death. I'm not exactly sure what happened after that. Well, immediately after that anyway. Next thing I knew, I was standing at the bottom of the stairs here. I figured that after our meeting I'd have you do a fire reading for me," she said, looking at Raye now. "Help me to figure out what had happened. I lost two hours that day. When I got here, it was later than I thought it was, and you guys weren't exactly happy with me. But to the best of my knowledge, that's what happened."

The four girls and two cats looked more than surprised at that moment. She had been late by something she couldn't even remember and was going to ask for help that day. They didn't give her a chance. Maybe if they had, they would have had more time to plan for this battle, more time to train. Just more time.

* * *

Okay, that was it for this time. If you think it sucked, go ahead and tell me. I don't mind constructive criticism, but flames will be sent back!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Hey again! How is everybody? Hope you all are enjoying my story! To those who have reviewed, that you so much! It really encourages me to keep this one going. Well, enough chatting for now. Yep, you guessed it, I still don't own them...  
**

* * *

Serena POV

_Well, I got that out of the way. I still wish I knew what he did, or what he was going to do. He's up to something, I can feel it in my soul. I have a feeling that the silver crystal has blocked my memory of what happened. Was it really that bad that I'd be better off not remembering? Or that at least the Silver Crystal thinks I'd be better off not knowing._ I didn't know which was worse.

"Serena?" I looked up to see everyone was still watching me. They all looked worried, and this time, I couldn't blame them. I'd be worried too.

"What?" I asked wearily.

"Are you sure you don't remember? You seem pretty upset about something," Raye pointed out.

"No, I was just thinking about why I don't remember. I think it has something to do with the crystal. Luna, you said the crystal is driven by my heart, so, would it be possible that if something really bad happened, the crystal would make me forget? Or even sense that I wanted to forget and make it happen?" I asked, watching Luna for a reaction.

"I suppose it could, but I've never heard of the crystal behaving that way. Artemis?" Luna asked, now glancing at Artemis. He shook his head in reply. I nodded slowly.

"What do you think happened, Serena?" Lita asked.

"I'm not sure. Everything bad that's happened, was after that day so, I just don't know," I answered quietly, now watching my hands in my lap.

"We'll figure it all out," Raye said softly. "Do you still want me to do a fire reading?" I heard her ask.

I sat there for a moment, thinking. _If the crystal really did block my memory, do I really want to know what happened? I… Yes. I need to know, but I can't help this feeling that there's no possible way for me to forgive him this time. Whatever it is he did, nothing can brings us back to being friends again. Forgiveness has always been in my nature, but I know without a doubt that it's not going to happen this time, or ever again regarding him._ I looked at Raye now.

"Yes, I would like that," I said, standing up.

Normal POV

The three remaining girls and two cats watched Raye and Serena leave for the fire room. Each of them had thought about following, but thought about how they'd feel in Serena's place. They'd want privacy when they saw what had happened. Raye had to be there, to do the fire reading, they didn't. They would give her some space for this.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lita asked.

"About what?" Amy questioned.

"Everything. We don't really have a plan for our upcoming battle, we're pretty much just winging it. And what about Darien? If I had picked up on half of what Serena just told us when I saw him, I swear I would have beat the crap out of him then. I just get the feeling we're supposed to be doing something. That there's something we're forgetting," Lita explained.

"Well, for the battle against Beryl, that's really all we can do this time. Just go with it, maybe we'll figure something out along the way. As for Darien, I'd love to beat the shit out of him, but that's for Serena to decide. I think she'll probably go after him when we face off with Beryl," Mina said. Amy just nodded in agreement. "Did you see her face when she said his name? I've never seen her look so angry before. I thought the only person I'd see fire in her eyes, was Raye."

"I agree, whatever he did, part of her remembers and is extremely pissed off with him. There was one thing we learned during the Moon Kingdom, that was to not piss off Serenity. Out of all you girls, she's the fiercest when she's truly angry. She'd only gotten that way once, but none of us could figure out what had caused her to become so mad. It takes a lot to anger her to that extent, but when you do, you want to stay very, very far away," Luna said.

"Now that I think about it, do you think it was something Endymion did? Raye said that Serena said that we never knew half the stuff that went on between them, even on the Moon Kingdom. He's the reason why she's pissed now, so why not then too?" Artemis asked.

The others thought about this for a moment, then agreed with Artemis. It was the only explanation any of them could think of. The only one that made any sense.

* * *

Twenty minutes later a very defeated looking Raye walked into the room. She went straight to her chair, sat down, then rested her head on the table. The others were surprised at Raye's composure, or lack there of, and remained silent. However, when Serena didn't follow Raye into the room, the others got a little nervous.

"What'd you find out, Raye?" Amy questioned timidly.

She simply shook her head. After a couple minutes, Raye lifted her head off the table just to bury her face in her hands. "We couldn't pick up anything. It has to be the crystal blocking her memory, cause the fire wouldn't do anything at all," Raye said quietly, sounding tired.

"Where did Serena go? She didn't follow you in here," Mina said.

"Still outside. I think she said she was going out back, to the gardens. She was pretty upset that we didn't learn anything. I don't know what else to do though. I tried everything I could think of to get the fire to respond, to tell us something, but…" Raye whispered, trailing off.

"It's okay, Raye. Serena knows that you tried. She'll just have to remember in her own time," Luna said.

"No," Raye said, finally uncovering her face. They had never seen Raye look as tired as she did now. She'd really tried everything, and it drained her visibly.

"She won't be able to wait. I can see it in her eyes, not knowing is bothering her more than you could imagine. She'll try using the crystal to reverse the effects. If the crystal can block her memory, it can unblock it as well. I'm just afraid of what she'll see when she does, and that she'll do it when none of us are around to help her." Raye said, her voice just above a whisper.

They knew as soon as she said it, Raye was right. Serena would do just that, and wait until she was alone. Once she set her mind to something, there was no stopping her, they knew that. They also knew why she'd be alone when she tried to use the crystal. It wouldn't be because she'd be afraid of what she'd see, but because she knew the girls didn't like her using the crystal unless it was absolutely necessary. She'd go alone, she wouldn't ask for help anymore. They just hoped that what she learned wouldn't break her.

Serena POV

_Somehow, I knew that wasn't going to work. Maybe I should use the crystal. I know that it'd probably work, better than anything else we could try, but the crystal isn't a toy. I know that. Maybe I should just forget about the whole thing. Apparently I didn't want to remember in the first place, otherwise I'd already know what I don't remember. But, what if he does something else, something that he'd mentioned and I don't remember? What if the first time was just a warning of some kind, and I was terrified enough that I forgot? Stupid, stupid Serena! Raye's right, I'll remember in time. But how much time do we have left? Travis hasn't returned yet, I need to get going soon. They'll understand later. I have to do this or we may not have a chance to win. They'll understand, they have to!_

I stood up from my spot on the ground next to the pond and headed back inside. The rest of the afternoon was a blur. I know we watched a movie or two, but what they were, I couldn't tell you. I don't think anyone asked me anything. If they did, they probably figured I was lost in thought, or just didn't want to answer anyway. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was as soon as they had gone to bed, I was leaving. I could tell Luna knew what was on my mind, but she said nothing. I knew she wasn't happy, but she was going to let me go. She wouldn't say anything until morning, when the girls couldn't find me, as we agreed earlier. I could only hope Artemis would remain quiet too. He was more against my plan than Luna was.

They were going to bed now. I managed to say something about wanting to watch one move movie before I went to bed. The others just nodded and said goodnight. I grabbed another movie and put it in, waiting for them to get to their rooms. After about half an hour I paused the movie. The temple was silent._ Good, they fell asleep faster than I thought they would._ I un-paused the movie and grabbed the few things I had and made sure I had my communicator before I left.

Once I was outside I saw Luna and Artemis waiting for me._ They aren't coming with me! I won't let them!_

"Please, be careful, Serena. Remember, they'll probably try to break you before we get there. You have to stay strong. Don't listen to what they tell you, or the battle will be lost before it really begins," Artemis said in a whisper.

"If you need us before we contact you, press your all call button. I double checked it so I know it works. We've also rigged it for this one in particular. There's a new button on your communicator. If it gets really bad before we arrive, push that button. Not only does it call us, but the Outers, the Starlights and Travis as well. Be safe Serena," Luna said, holding back a few tears.

"I will. Don't worry too much, I'll call for help if I need it, trust me. I'm not really looking forward to dying anytime soon," I said with half a smile.

"Now go, before I change my mind," Luna said, the turned around to go back inside. Artemis winked at me before he too went inside. Once I was alone again I took off down the stairs. I knew where to go, but how I knew that I couldn't tell. My guess was either they were leading me to them, or the crystal was. Either way, I knew I was going in the right direction. I just hoped that we weren't wrong, that I wouldn't be walking into a trap. That I wouldn't have to wake up all my friends because I felt I had to do it this way. With that in mind, I started the log that Luna had suggested. I pulled out my communicator, set it to record and took notes of my location every couple minutes. They had to know how to get there if I needed help sooner than planned. Well, they had to know how to get there to help, period. Once I reached to edge of Tokyo, I ran towards the forest and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**A/N:**** Ha ha! Cliff hanger! Well, let me know what you thought of this one! And if you're mad about a cliff hanger or not. I couldn't help it, had to end it there. **

**For those of you who were/are wondering, I'm not so mean to where I'd have Endymion rape Serena, and her forget it. I did think about it though, I won't lie. Although, I think what's going to happen will surprise you! People always remember the worst things, at the worst times.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Please:D **

**MoonlightFairie**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Ha ha, I'm back already! Yay, go me! Sorry. I've been up since 3? this morning, I think. I tried to get some sleep earlier and ended up laying there for four hours, so I gave up and came here. Typo's are very likely in this one. Still don't own Sailor Moon. Please review, love seeing them!  
**

**

* * *

**

Serena POV

I ran right past the previous battle field, not wanting to look around. Not wanting to remember that battle, but it still wouldn't leave my memory, no matter how hard I tried. So, I continued to run. I could feel the dark energy pulling at me, slowly getting stronger.

After a few minutes, I noticed an unusual arch, that shouldn't have been in the middle of a forest. The markings on it were unreadable, to me anyway. Amy's computer could probably translate it. I made a note of the arch, then passed through it into another dimension.

At first, there was just darkness. I couldn't see anything, not even my hand in front of my face._ Okay, I need some light, I refuse to be defeated because I fell into a hole in the dark._ I used the crystal it light up the area. I felt my jaw drop, my eyes widen. _What the hell? Why here, of all places?_ I asked myself, looking at the remaining rubble of what once used to be home. The broken moon kingdom's palace. It hadn't changed any since the last time we were here, since the last time I'd faced Beryl. It seemed fitting that it would be here though. This is where it all started, this is where it should end. It will end here.

I approached the palace cautiously. I knew they were here, somewhere. Why were they hiding? I thought they wanted me here. Then as I rounded a corner, I saw them. Just the two of them. Beryl and the Wiseman just stood at the top of the stairs, waiting.

"So glad you could make it, Serenity," Beryl said with that evil laugh of hers.

"You didn't give me much choice, did you?" I pointed out. _Something's not right, I can feel it. What is it? Should I go ahead and call the others? No, I'll wait just a little while longer, but I should record everything until they get here._

"You feel it, don't you?" the Wiseman sneered. "You're not as dumb as you'd like everyone to believe. Tell me, what's your best subject in school?"

"Lunch?" I joked. _Waste time. Gotta waste time, I need to know what's going on before I call the others._

"No. Earth & Space Science," Beryl said. How the hell did they know that? Not even Amy knew that! "So, you'll understand completely when I tell you that you have no chance of winning this time. Whether you beat us or not, your planet is doomed."

"How so?" I asked knowing full well I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Your precious planet will die in less than two months, and everyone living there. We've dispersed enough negative energy in the Earth's core that it's stopped rotating."

_Shit. Shit. Fuck. Damn. Son of a -_

"There's nothing you can do. Your fight with us is futile now. Not even Mercury can find an answer for this one, Sailor Moon. You're finished and the battle hasn't even started yet!" the Wiseman laughed. While they were busy throwing this in my face, I pressed the new button on my communicator.

* * *

Normal POV

"I can't believe you let her go on her own Luna!" Raye practically screamed. "She can't win this alone."

"She's not fighting alone. It's part of the plan. She just goes in alone, make them think that we aren't coming. We show up, then after us, the Starlights and Travis show up. It'll throw them off, they won't be expecting all of us to show up," Luna explained the best she could. She was starting to doubt their plan. "She's grown a lot stronger than you think. She can tap into the full power of the crystal now. Whether she knows how to control it or not, I don't know."

"That and she's still pissed with Darien. That alone will give her enough of an advantage until we get there," Artemis said. When the girls looked confused, he continued. "On the Moon Kingdom, during the last ball we had, there was an explosion, shortly before Beryl's men started attacking. That explosion was caused by Princess Serenity and her anger towards Endymion. I'll bet anything that if she hadn't used so much energy then, she would have had enough to help us beat Beryl them, without Serenity using the crystal. I never did find out what he did to anger her enough to cause her to attack him, when she didn't fight anyone. With her as angry with him now as she was then, she's got a lot of fuel right now. More, I think, than even she realizes."

Amy, Lita and Mina tried to let that sink in while they gathered everything they'd need before they left. Raye had finally given up her argument with Luna and had almost left the room when their communicators went off. Amy immediately pressed a button on hers so they could hear what Serena had for them.

"-understand completely when I tell you that you have no chance of winning this time. Whether you beat us or not, your planet is doomed." came a woman's voice from the communicator. They immediately agreed that it was Beryl.

"How so?" they heard Serena question.

"Your precious planet will die in less than two months, and everyone living there. We've dispersed enough negative energy in the Earth's core that it's stopped rotating."

Everyone in the room dropped everything they were doing.

"That's bad. That's very, very bad," Amy muttered. Then they heard something that none of them would have expected from Serena.

"Shit. Shit. Fuck. Damn. Son of a-" she said quietly, they almost didn't hear it.

"There's nothing you can do. Your fight with us is futile now. Not even Mercury can find an answer for this one, Sailor Moon. You're finished and the battle hasn't even started yet!" the Wiseman laughed.

"That would be why she called before dawn," Artemis said grimly.

"Everyone got that though, didn't they Luna?" Lita asked. Luna just nodded numbly. "Lets get going," Lita said. With that, they listened to the directions Serena had left for them, then headed for the forest.

* * *

Serena POV

"But you know of a way to reverse it, don't you?" I asked.

"Why would we care? We don't have to stay here once we finish you off," Beryl replied smugly.

"Fine then. But I do have another question for the two of you. Why? Why go to all this trouble, just to get to me?" I asked. If this really was the end, I wanted my damn answers first.

"Why? Hmm, that's a good question, isn't it Beryl?" the Wiseman asked.

"Indeed it is. A very good question. I don't think we should answer that one though. You have to ask _him_," she replied.

"Him who?" I demanded, getting frustrated at this point.

"Why, your prince of course. Who else?" the Wiseman asked, his voice cocky. _I really don't like this now._

"And, where is he?" I asked.

Beryl then looked over her shoulder. "Endymion, someone out here wants to ask you something," she said in a voice that sent chills down my spine. Within seconds, Endymion came up behind them and looked directly at me.

"You had a question for me?" he asked innocently. This did nothing but fuel my anger.

"Yeah. What's the point in all this, just to get to me? Why not just kill me and get it over with?" I demanded angrily.

"That would be too easy, and there's no fun in it for me if it's not challenging. Wouldn't you agree?" His arrogance was seriously pissing me off. I wanted nothing more than to kill him right now. "I want to break you from the inside out, take away everything that you hold near and dear…" I didn't hear the rest. My vision faded to red, then white. Then I was back in front on Endymion, his sword drawn and resting against my neck.

"_You have a choice to make. Me or death."_

"_Why the fuck would I chose you **now**? What reasons have you given me to take you back? This can't possibly be one of them," I said angrily, trying to back away from the blade. His grip on my arm was too strong, I couldn't move._

"_So, you chose death? I'll make you pay. You'll wish that you had stayed with me, even if it's just to save every one you love. You'll soon realize **I'M** the one pulling all the strings here. **I'M** in charge. Not you!" Endymion yelled._

"Sailor Moon!" I heard someone yell, pulling me back to the present. I saw the inner and outer senshi coming up behind me out the corner of my eye. My focus stayed on Endymion. I knew I wouldn't be able to control my anger much longer.

"Stay back. He's mine," I demanded once they were at my side.

"What's wrong Sailor Moon? What happened?" I heard Mars ask.

"Oh nothing. She's just remembered whose running the game," Endymion smirked from his place on the stairs.

"Game my ass!" I yelled. I felt the girls closest to me jump, then slowly move away.

"I'll kill you myself, bastard! It was all you!"

"Yes, how did you think we knew who to grab, who to kill?" Beryl asked.

"He was directing them?" Venus asked, stunned.

"That's what I couldn't remember. Him telling me that he'd kill everyone to make **me** pay! All of this because I dumped your sorry ass?! And you still want me to pick you? Over them?" I demanded, waving my arm in the general direction of my friends. I saw his grin widen. "You can just piss the fuck off, then drop dead in your puddle of piss you arrogant little ant!" I screamed, no longer Sailor Moon, but Neo Queen Serenity.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's a shorty. Sorry, I couldn't keep going. I lost my notes so I have to gather my thought on the part coming up. I've learned that once I've lost something, it's gone for good. Bear with me, and please review. I'm very nice when I get reviews! Oh, and the reviewers who tell me what they like, dislike, or ideas, I answer you back!! So, let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay,I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it. Oh, towards the end of this chapter I've used an idea given to me by Aleric, I just hope I did it justice! Although, I don't think I'm completely done with that train of thought. We'll all find out later. Please review!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Serenity, try to calm down!" Pluto yelled.

They could all see that Serenity wasn't going to listen. She'd become blind with her anger, they wouldn't be surprised if she'd temporarily forgotten about everyone else. Her focus was on Endymion. Within seconds of Pluto's comment, Serenity started to glow white. Mars, who had been standing right next to her, started to back away slowly.

"She's gonna blow. She's seriously pissed now, that's not her normal energy. It's all anger," Mars said, causing the others to back away as well.

"I told you, when she's seriously pissed, she's the fiercest warrior out of all the senshi. The only thing we can do is let her release her anger. If she keeps it in too long, she'll probably go after us. We haven't found a way to calm her down once she's this far gone. Mostly because we all died a short while later last time," Artemis trailed off when they noticed Serenity moving.

She started walking slowly at first, then her pace quickened. Suddenly she was running at full speed. The sword she had when fighting Galaxia appeared out of nowhere as she charged Endymion. Beryl and the Wiseman, being as surprised as they were, just stepped aside and gawked at what was happening. Endymion raised his sword to defend himself. As soon as the swords met, there was a bright flash of light.

The senshi covered their eyes, and waited for the light to fade. As it did…

"Serenity!" someone yelled. All the senshi uncovered their eyes and looked around for the guy who'd screamed. Tranquility stood in front of a small army, mouth agape.

Mars took this as a bad sign, turning around slowly back to where Serenity was. "What the? Where… Where'd they go?" she asked.

The spot where Serenity and Endymion had stood moments ago was vacant. Both were no where in sight. Mars got ready to lash out at Beryl when she noticed that she and Wiseman both wore the same look of surprise.

"Which one do you think was responsible?" Uranus asked, slowly walking forward. "I'll beat the crap out of him myself if she doesn't return."

"I think it was Serenity."

"What makes you say that, Tranquility?" Luna asked.

"Even though she's angry beyond belief, she's still concerned for us. She doesn't want us to get caught in the cross fire between them. That and she's determined to beat him herself." The others agreed with this. That's when Saturn stepped forward, Glaive in hand.

"Well, while she fights the turkey, we can take care of them," she said, pointing her Glaive at the top of the stairs. "Their power levels have dropped since Serenity and turkey boy left."

"She's right. They lost about half of their powers," Mercury stated, scanning the area once again for Serenity.

"Find her?" Pluto asked.

"No, she's blocking us. I guess we all fight them until she returns."

Beryl and Wiseman awoke from their trances. The senshi and Tranquility's army took a fighting stance. Beryl and Wiseman did the same when they noticed the Senshi and the army from the Sun slowly moving to surround them. There was about fifteen feet between them. With another flash of light, the Starlights appeared behind Beryl and the Wiseman.

"Looks like the odds are in our favor," Venus said.

"Your planet will still die, even if you beat us. So, you'll still lose," Beryl smirked.

"What is she talking about?" Fighter asked. "And where's Sailor Moon?"

"They've made the Earth's core stop rotating. If we can't find a way to reverse it the Earth's electromagnetic field will deteriorate and the planet will pretty much destroy itself," Mercury stated, without batting an eye.

"She left. She transformed into Neo Queen Serenity and disappeared with Endymion," Jupiter said, not realizing how that had sounded.

The Starlight stood there, open mouthed. "Not like that. Endymion isn't on our side anymore. He's with them now," Saturn said, pointing at the enemy. "She charged Endymion and they both vanished."

"Isn't Darien Endymion?" Maker asked, a little surprised. The inner senshi nodded. "So, he's switched sides. That's interesting."

"I'll kill him! He promised to take care of her!" Fighter yelled. Before she could take off, Mars ran over and grabbed Fighter's wrist.

"Don't. Let her do this on her own. She needs to do this, more than you know. Endymion is her battle, we won't go unless she needs our help, and I doubt even then that she'll let us help."

"What has he done to her?" Healer asked. Mars simply shook her head, then directed her attention back to Beryl when she'd sensed something. She watched Beryl carefully for a moment.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

There was an enormous explosion Between Beryl and the remaining Senshi. Sailor Mars' attack had collided with the silent attack Beryl had sent towards the inner and outer scouts.

"That's it! Time to kill you once and for all!" Jupiter yelled.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUSION!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR GENTAL UTERUS!"

The attacks flew towards the center of the circle the Senshi had formed. Before the attacks had faded, a couple more were launched.

"SOLAR FLARE OBLIVERATE!"

"KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST!"

The Senshi turned to see that Princess Kakyuu had indeed shown up. They then turned their attention back to the middle of their circle and

waited some what impatiently for the smoke to clear. Once laughing was heard, they knew it wasn't over yet.

"Damn it! What's it going to take to beat them?!" Mars screamed in frustration. "Mercury, can you find anything?"

"Not yet, I'm trying."

Beryl and the Wiseman could be seen now. The attacks had some effect, but not enough. They wouldn't be killed that easily.

"Fine, my turn again," Mars said, closing her eyes in concentration. An anti-evil scroll appeared in her hand as she brought it up to her face.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou Taisan!" she yelled. As soon as the scroll started away from her, she yelled again, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The arrow went straight through the scroll, causing the attacks to merge making the arrow stronger.

The others took her cue and launched their strongest attacks. The inner senshi, Tranquility and the Starlights repeated their attacks while the outer senshi increased theirs.

"SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE!"

"SPACE TURBULANCE!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"CHRONOS TYPHOON!"

This time screaming could be heard right before an explosion that knocked them all to the ground.

* * *

Serenity and Endymion

"Why'd you bring us here?" Endymion demanded.

"Why not? Are you afraid to fight me alone?" she asked, purposely trying to piss him off.

"Never!" he yelled. She, however, knew his fear. She knew he was afraid, he'd sensed her anger, sensed her power growing by the second.

They were still on the moon, although no where near what remains of the palace. She didn't want to be interrupted. She had questions to ask before she killed him. She wanted to know the truth, once and for all.

"So tell me, you were never on our side, were you?" Serenity asked sweetly. Endymion took a step back, her false smile making him more nervous by the minute.

"I didn't think so. Mother never should have sent you back with us. She should have left you to rot. So when Beryl came back this time, it was because of you, wasn't it? You helped her and the Wiseman to return. You were running things this time. What about last time? Were you running the show then too?"

"No. We would have won if I was running things then."

"You're not winning now, so what makes you thing you would have won then?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"I have all my memories back, thanks to Beryl. She never brainwashed me like you thought. She was returning my memories to me. Your mother only sent me with you because of that stupid policy she believes in. The one that states it's unlawful to willfully interfere in another kingdoms politics. Your mother was a fool," he said, forgetting he didn't want to anger her more. "Just like you. Always believing that she could change people, that there's good in everyone. She must have thought that if I were reborn too, I'd be different, good. She's pathetic, as are you!" he yelled.

"Maybe so, but this 'pathetic' Lunarian is going to make sure you never have another chance. There's no good in you, there never was and it only angers me more to know she used what was left of her strength to help your ungrateful ass! You'll die this time, and no one will save you."

This time Endymion didn't take a step back, but five. He knew then that he'd made a mistake. He should have remembered just how pissed off she'd gotten last time he insulted her family, her heritage.

"So tell me, Serenity, just how much do you remember now?" he asked, trying to buy time. It wouldn't be long before her court was defeated and Beryl and Wiseman showed up to help him finish the moon brat they all hated.

"I remember everything, which is unfortunate for you. I remember every name you ever called me, my family and my friends. I remember every bruise, every mark that you left on me. All your lies and deceit. When I first started picking up on who you really were, whose side you were truly on, you almost killed one of my dearest friends. I'll bet that's why Raye has never liked you in this time. Part of her remembers what you did. I'll bet the only reason why you helped protect us was because you wanted me to live, just so you could kill me yourself. Here's a piece of advice, you should have let me die then, before I knew how to use the crystal's full power." She watched the fear in his eyes for a moment before continuing.

"You were already dead, and I know I wouldn't commit suicide over your sorry ass. Who killed me?"

"B- Baltasar and Cic- Cicero…" he stammered.

"So they were there too. They'll get what's coming to them in time," she said coolly.

"They're already dead. Beryl killed them for disobeying her orders," he said quietly, still trying to buy time he didn't have, for help that would never come.

"Ah, looks like it's time. I believe your help is gone. Wiseman's energy is gone and Beryl's is quickly fading. I guess it's time to finish you off now, but one more question first. How did you bring them back?" she asked curiously.

"Golden crystal…"

"Of course, I should have known," she said with a light laugh. In an instant her expression went stony. "Fix it."

"W- Fix what?"

"The Earth you idiotic Terran. If you don't, I'll just have to kill you and do it myself," she said, sounding annoyed.

"Why should I? Aren't you going to kill me anyway?" he asked smugly.

"Hmm, you right. I'll just do it myself. You know, Raye was right, 'do not depend on men.' I'll have to tell her that you just proved her point. You really are worthless, I only wish I had seen it sooner."

With that Serenity stood extremely still for a moment, focusing her energy. The silver crystal then appeared, floating in front of her outstretched hands. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" There was an enormous amount of blinding white light, Serenity felt her power leaving her, along with her anger. As the light faded she walked over to where he lay on the ground.

"The golden crystal is not yours, I shall return it to Helios for you, prick," she stated. The golden crystal flew out of Darien's pocket and in to her hand. She mumbled something under her breath and within seconds, the crystal had disappeared. She then turned around and headed back towards the senshi.

"To hell with this," she muttered, glancing at the Earth. "Time to save the world. Again. Damn planet!" She took her crystal out once again and concentrated on the Earth. She had to pour all her power into this, otherwise it wouldn't work. She knew that, but it didn't make it any easier. Minutes later Serenity was gone and Super Sailor Moon stood in her place, breathing heavily. "Time to return to the others."

* * *

At the bottom of the stairs 

"Well, that was fun," Jupiter said, rolling her eyes. She glanced around, taking in everyone's injuries. No one looked too bad, mostly cuts and bruises, which was a relief. After the last wave of attacks they had sent towards their enemies, Beryl let out one of her own. One that none of them had picked up on until it was too late, seconds before the attacks had collided in an explosion.

"Amy, have you found her yet?" Venus questioned, walking towards Mercury. Those who had heard Venus' question, waited for her answer.

"No. It's almost like she doesn't want to be found," Mercury said quietly, closing her mini computer. "So, we can search or we can wait."

Before anyone could answer there was another flash of light. When the senshi turned around, they saw that Sailor Moon had returned.

"Hey guys. Good job, now lets go home," she said quietly. Mars was watching her carefully, waiting for any indication on Darien's 'health.' What she saw though worried her. In a matter of seconds, Sailor Moon was Serena and they all watched in shock as she crumpled to the ground. Mars had just barely seen it coming and caught Serena just before she could collide with the ground.

* * *

**A/N:**** HEY!!!! How is everyone? I hope you guys (girls too) are enjoying this still even though it seems my grammar has gone down the drain. Um, some of the attacks that were used (excluding Tranquility's) can be found at **

**h t t p / w w w . s o u l - h u n t e r . c o m / s a i l o r m o o n /  
**

**(Take out the spaces) This site has almost any info on the senshi that you could ask for. Including Raye's motto "Do not depend on men!" Well, once again, please review. Till next time!**

** MoonlightFairie  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** HEY!!!! Sorry it's been a while, holidays, you know? They just get so hectic and arrive faster every year. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this, here's the next chapter. As always, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Just in case you forgot, last time-**

"Hey guys. Good job, now lets go home," she said quietly. Mars was watching her carefully, waiting for any indication on Darien's 'health.' What she saw though worried her. In a matter of seconds, Sailor Moon was Serena and they all watched in shock as she crumpled to the ground. Mars had just barely seen it coming and caught Serena just before she could collide with the ground.

* * *

"Serena!"

"Is she okay, Mars?" Jupiter asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. Mercury?" Mars asked, looking over at Sailor Mercury worriedly.

"She's losing her strength rapidly," Mercury said after scanning their princess. She knelt down next to Mars and placed a hand on Serena's forehead. "She's burning up!"

"What do we do?" Uranus asked, walking over. Sailors Neptune and Pluto followed quietly.

"I- I don't know," Mercury said solemnly.

"Raye, what are you doing?" Venus asked.

"She used the crystal, she has nothing left. She needs… I don't know. It's not working anyway," Mars said quietly.

"I don't get it. Surely Darien wasn't that strong. All he can do is throw those damn roses," Jupiter said angrily.

"You're right. She did more than that. If she was conscious I'd give her a piece of my mind right now," Travis said, walking over to the group. "Think for just a minute. None of us sensed Beryl's last attack until it was too late, right? So, how is it we all got away with just bumps and bruises? And what was that white light, right before all our attacks collided?" he paused for a moment. "She picked up on it when we didn't. She helped us from where ever she was, plus fighting Endymion."

"Still, she used that much power on two attacks? I'm not buying that," Uranus said firmly.

"Your right on that. What do you think she did to use up the rest of her power?" Travis asked, looking at Mercury.

"She didn't! Not by herself!" Mercury exclaimed, standing up suddenly. She whipped out her computer again and turned to face the Earth. "She did…" Mercury whispered, dropping her computer. The others caught on at this point. "She saved the Earth again, along with all of us."

"Come on Serena, wake up," Sailor Mars whispered, gently shaking Serena. "You'd better not leave us now! Wake up!"

"You let your anger get the best of you, again. When will you learn that you don't have to do things alone?"

All the senshi turned around at the new voice. None of them expected to see the person standing before them.

"Can you help her?" Mars asked quietly.

Queen Serenity nodded slightly. "Yes, but you can help her more then I. You were correct, she needs more energy; almost all hers has been spent," Queen Serenity said. She made her way to Serena and Sailor Mars, then knelt down next to her daughter. She placed the tip of her finger to Serena's forehead and closed her eyes. The senshi, in turn, closed their eyes as well. All was quiet for a few minutes as everyone focused their energy on Serena. A few minutes later, Serenity stood back up.

"She'll awaken soon. Now we wait, I have a message for her so I can't leave just yet."

The other nodded silently, knowing better than to ask what the message was. Mars watched Serena intently, completely focused on lecturing the poor girl when she came to. _Baka! I could hit you for that! You knew we'd help you, why didn't you wait until you came back to save Earth? You're gonna get it when you wake up!_

Serena stirred in Raye's arms. The moment she moved, Serenity was at her side once again.

"Wake up now, Serena," the queen said. As soon as Serenity had spoken the words, Serena's eyes opened. Then, before Raye could say anything, Serenity helped Serena to her feet and led her away from her friends.

"Let them be for a few minutes Raye. You can yell at her later," Pluto said with a small laugh. Raye only managed to mumble something, and remained seated on the ground.

* * *

Serenity and Serena

"That was reckless, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know," Serena said, eyes focused on her shoes. "It needed to be done though. The core was deteriorating, if I hadn't used the crystal when I did, we wouldn't be able to save the Earth."

"Yes, I know that Serena. You could have asked them to lend you their powers like you've done before. You came a little too close to losing your life this time. You need to watch what you're doing. I won't be able to help you next time. You have a chance at living, at really living, Serena. You don't know what the future has in store for you anymore. There's no reason for you to feel tied down, do what you want with your life. I want you to be happy," Serenity said.

Serena looked up at her moon mother, "I'm going to try."

"You're not happy." It wasn't a question, but a statement. When Serena didn't answer, Serenity spoke up again. "I had a message for you. I think I'll let her give it to you instead, maybe that'll help."

Serena looked confused this time. Serenity only smiled, then glanced behind Serena. "Turn around."

Serena did what she was told, then immediately looked back at Serenity. "I don't understand," she said. "Why are my parents here?"

"We had some time to talk. They've been watching over you since their passing, as have I. They're only here for a few minutes, that's all I can do."

Serena stood silently for a moment, thinking. "Thank you for this. Can I ask a favor from you?"

Serenity looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. "I'd feel bad that I get to talk to my parents, knowing my friends have loved ones that they'd like to see one more time as well. Would you be able to bring them back too? Just for a few minutes?"

"You've always had a big heart. Don't ever lose that," Serenity said. "I had anticipated that. Look." Serena did. Amy was talking to her father, Lita with both her parents, Raye with her mom. Serena wasn't sure who Mina was talking to, but she looked happy.

"Thank you," Serena said, giving Queen Serenity a big hug.

"You have five minutes." Serena nodded, then walked over to her parents.

"Serena," Ilene said, hugging her daughter. Ken followed suit.

"You know that we don't blame you, right? That it wasn't your fault?" he asked. They'd both seen that she'd been blaming herself for their deaths. Serena didn't answer.

"Serena," Ilene said, forcing Serena to look at her. "It wasn't your fault. You did your best to help us. You can't keep blaming yourself for thing that were out of your control."

"You did your best, and that's all that matters. We're proud of you. Proud of everything you've done, even though we didn't know at the time that it was you… That doesn't matter. You're our daughter and you gave it everything you had. We couldn't ask for more," Ken said.

"But I still let you do-"

"No. You didn't let us down. The only way you could let us down is by not trying at all. Serenity is right, it's time for you to be happy again. We all hate seeing you so upset. Even your friends have seen what you try so hard to hide. They know you aren't happy, but they haven't seen just how much you're hurting. Let them back in, Serena. You need to forgive them fully," Ilene stated. "But you also need to forgive yourself. Don't be so hard on yourself, you can't do everything on your own."

"I know. I just don't like to accept it at times," Serena said with a small smile. She glanced back over at her friends. They all looked so happy right now.

"Serena, I'm going to send Tranquility and his men back home. Do you want me to transport the senshi too?" Serenity asked.

Serena knew what she meant, the outers and the Starlights. "Yes, please. The inners and I can teleport when we're done here." Serenity nodded.

"I must be going," she said, then made her way to the senshi.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ken asked.

"I think so," Serena said, giving her father one last hug.

"Don't forget how much we love you, and how proud of you we are," Ilene said.

"I won't. I love you," Serena said as her parents slowly faded from her view. Serena walked back over to the steps and sat down, closing her eyes.

* * *

Raye/Mars

"No, I'm just glad I got to see you again," Mars said quietly.

"You have Serena to thank for that. She asked Serenity for this," Raye's mom replied. "I must go now, Raye." She hugged Raye before leaving. Before Mars could go anywhere, Queen Serenity approached her.

"I'll tell you, you can pass it on to the others," she started. Raye looked confused, but Serenity ignored it and continued. "She doesn't have as much strength as I'd hoped. She has enough left to teleport back to the temple with you. When you get there, be ready. She will collapse, this time it won't be life threatening. She needs rest, and lots of it. She used a lot more power than I had originally thought. All you can do is help her where you can," Serenity explained.

"You're sure?" Raye asked. Serenity nodded, then pointed to Serena, who was resting on the steps.

"She's already beginning to feel just how drained she is. I would try to give her more power, but she won't take it. Her body is still trying to adjust at the moment, so there's nothing else we can do for her right now. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest." Mars only nodded. Serenity then walked away, vanishing as she left. The senshi of fire just stood there for a moment. Mercury, Jupiter and Venus were saying their good byes, so Mars walked over to Serena and sat next to her.

"Ready to go home?" Mars asked, causing Serena to jump.

"Yeah, I am," she answered, watching her friends. "And you don't have to lecture me either. Serenity and my parents already did that."

"Okay then," Mars said with a smile. "At least someone said it."

"Yeah, yeah," Serena said with a laugh.

"Just don't let it happen again. I'm getting tired of you worrying us," she said seriously.

"I know, I'm sorry," Serena said, eyes focused on her feet. "I couldn't wait for you guys though. If I had waited even a minute longer, we wouldn't have been able to save Earth. Every minute we waited, the Earth's core grew more unstable, so the longer I waited was more power we'd have to use. I didn't know if we'd still be able to return home if I waited until I met back up with all of you. I did what needed to be done," she explained quietly. Raye had been listening so intently that she hadn't noticed the remaining senshi were around them.

"We understand. You guys ready?" Jupiter asked, putting a hand down to help Serena up.

"Yeah, I think so," Mars said, standing up as well. Serena transformed back into Sailor Moon and joined quietly joined the group.

"Lets go home," she said with a smile. The others agreed.

* * *

Back on Earth/The Temple

The light slowly dimmed as they touched down in front of the temple Raye called home. The senshi cheered that they'd all made it home safely and they de-transformed. Raye got ready to head inside when she remembered Serenity's words. She quickly spun around and caught Serena as she collapsed, before anyone realized what had happened.

"How…" Mina started. She walked over the Raye and helped her carry the unconscious Serena inside.

"Queen Serenity gave me the heads up before she left. Turns out, we didn't give her as much energy as Serenity had hoped. She was even weaker than Serenity had originally thought," Raye said as Amy opened the door to the room Serena had been staying in. "She said to just let her rest and that she'd be fine."

"Just rest, nothing else?" Lita questioned.

"That's all she said," Raye answered as they put Serena in the bed. Amy double checked by scanning Serena with her mini computer one more time before following the others out.

"Rest well princess," Amy said quietly, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N:**** Yeah, I own nothing and yes I forgot to add that at the top, but it's still here! Ha! I hope everyone liked this update, since I seem to be moving at the same pace as a snail... Um, I think I've only got one chapter left to go one this one, unless I get some inspiration to make it longer. Anyway, please review. I like seeing them in my inbox, makes me happy!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Hey guys! I'm BACK! …… With the final chapter. If you don't like the way I'm ending this, read the notes at the end. No, seriously. I'm going to explain why I'm ending this the way I am. I'm just a little too indecisive on this one… Eh, you'll find out what I'm talking about later. If you haven't already picked up on my rather strange and unusual brain waves. Oh, and just because I can, I'm using the Japanese names for the outer senshi cause I like them better than the dubbed version. :D**

* * *

The following week was spent with the girls taking turns watching over Serena. The first two days, she remained unconscious. On the third day, she finally woke up, but was in and out of consciousness for the next few days. Haruka and Michiru had come over everyday to help out in any way they could, even though everyone knew the only thing they_**could**_ do was wait. Raye decided to take advantage of the extra people at the temple and put them to work, she said it was better than standing around doing nothing. Nobody complained. It wasn't until the end of the week that Serena was finally doing better and stayed conscious the whole day.

"So…" Mina started. All seven of them (Haruka and Michiru included) were sitting in the living area in the temple. "You're sure you're feeling okay now?"

"Yes, Mina, I feel fine," Serena said for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Just checking! Sheesh!" Mina replied, putting her hands up in defense. Lita just laughed at her. Amy, Haruka and Michiru had accepted that even if Serena wasn't ok, she wasn't going to say anything. Raye on the other hand, kept a close eye on her. She wasn't entirely sure she believed Serena; It felt like she was still hiding something from them. But what?

Serena looked over at Raye, feeling her gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment and Serena smiled. When Raye didn't return it, Serena just shook her head and sighed quietly to herself. Raye had given her that "we_**will**_ talk later" and she could do nothing but accept that. She knew that Raye suspected something and was grateful that she was going to wait until everyone else had left.

They stayed for another hour before getting ready to leave, but not before Mina could asked Serena if she was sure she was okay another two times. Serena had finally stood up and walked away, tired of being babied by her friends.

"I should go apologize, shouldn't I?" Mina asked, getting up.

"No, it's probably better that you guys go. By the looks of it, she's still got a lot on her mind and we're just bugging her right now," Raye said with a frown. "Tomorrow would be better, Mina."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just tell her for me anyway, would you?"

Raye nodded. The remaining girls gathered their belongings and said their goodbyes. Raye on the other hand, just sat there. A while ago she had every intention of questioning Serena once everyone was gone, now she wasn't so sure. She'd seen so many emotions cross her friend's face the last time Mina had questioned her. She was without a doubt hiding something, but it was personal. Whatever it was, it meant a lot to Serena, so Raye was going to back down and give her some time._I just hope that's what she needs, time rather than me pushing her. I don't want to push her too far, I already feel like we're losing her._ Raye sighed as she finally stood up and stretched. After a minute or so, she went outside. She'd only gone a few feet out the door before she stopped where she was. Serena was sitting down in the middle of the court yard, with Lita kneeling down next to her.

"You just need to give yourself some time, Serena. No one is expecting you to get over it in a week. You've been through a lot, more than anyone should have to go through, and in such a short amount of time," Raye heard Lita say.

"I know, but still…"

"No. No buts. Just take your time with this, trust me. Trying to force yourself to get past this will only hurt more. Then it'll take longer to heal…" Lita said with a small laugh. After a moment, Serena laughed quietly as well.

"Ha! There's that smile," Lita said with a big grin. "That's better. It may not seem like it right now, but everything will be ok. Just remember, take it one day at a time, let everything else fall into place."

"Thank you, Lita," Serena said, then gave her friend a hug.

"You'll call me if you need anything, right?"

"I don't think I'll need to. I mean, come on, I'm staying here with Raye," Serena said, then thought for a moment. "What am I thinking, it's Raye. I'll probably call you in a few hours," she laughed.

"Hey, I heard that!" Raye said, walking up behind them.

"I didn't hear anything. Did you hear something, Serena?" Lita questioned with a big grin.

"No, not a thing."

"Oh fine, be that way," Raye said, showing one of her rare smiles.

"I have to get going now, I'll talk to you later." She hugged Serena one last time before getting up and leaving, nodding a goodbye to Raye as she left.

"Mina told me to tell you that she's sorry she kept bugging you," Raye said, sitting down next to the blonde.

"I know she is and I know she's just as concerned as the rest of you. I'm just a little tired of seeing the worry on everyone's faces. I'm fine, a little upset still, but that's not a huge shocker. I mean, I lost my family, two of my best friends, and had a one on one fight with the man I was suppose to marry. Lita's right, it's going to take some time, but Mina needs to back off just a little," Serena said, eyes on the ground in front of her.

"I agree with you on that, she did get a little pushy. I also agree with Lita," Raye said, causing Serena to look at her. "Don't push yourself too hard. We're all here to help you in anyway we can, you just have to tell us when something gets to be too much."

"I know… I've done some thinking on that. The only thing I've come up with, none of you are going to like." Her gaze had returned to the ground in front of her.

"Is that what had you looking so upset inside?" Raye asked cautiously.

Serena nodded slowly. "I thought about mentioning it while everyone was here, but I couldn't do it. The more I think about it, the better it sounds. I can't focus here right now."

"Do you want to go for a walk then?" Raye questioned.

"That's not what I meant," she said quietly. Raye started to get nervous._Okay, I was way off. What has she been thinking about? Why is she so nervous about talking to me? She's never been nervous around me._

"I think I should leave for a while. Not the temple, but leave Tokyo. I just need to get away for a while, to clear my head."

"Wh- Where would you go?" Raye asked, trying not to sound upset.

"I don't know yet, I could try calling my aunt and uncle in Australia, or my cousin in America. I'm sure they've heard about mom and dad by now," Serena said.

"Well, if that's what you think is best right now."

"I just don't feel like I can move on here. There's too many things here that I feel are holding me back, pinning me down. I feel trapped here, like I'm suffocating."

"Then," Raye paused, taking a breath to calm her nerves. "Then you should go…" she trailed off, surprised at what she had just said.

"You think so?" Serena asked, finally looking up. That's when she noticed the tears in Raye's eyes. Raye couldn't speak anymore so she just nodded.

"I promise I'll write, and I'll call you and the others every week."

"You'd better. If I go too long without hearing from you, I'll hunt your ass down and drag you back here," Raye said, forcing a smile. Serena then did the only thing she could think of, she hugged Raye.

"I'll stay here a while longer, just to make sure this is what I want. Then make the arrangements once I've decided." Raye just nodded again.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Come on guys, or we'll be late. Serena will kill us if we don't see her off!" Mina hollered.

"She's already at the airport?" Lita asked.

"Yes, Haruka and Michiru took her," Amy replied.

"Why'd she go with them?" Raye questioned.

"They had a flight to catch so they were going there anyway. Haruka has a race in England tomorrow morning and Michiru has a concert there the day after tomorrow," Luna said, walking into the room.

"Why aren't you with her, Luna?" Amy asked.

"I'm not going. I agreed that this is something she needs to do alone, I'll see her just like the rest of you."

"Well, if you're not going with Serena, where will you stay when she's gone?" Raye asked.

"She's staying with me. I told her I could use the company," Lita said, walking to the door. "Come on guys, we can talk about this later. Serena can only wait for us until her flight boards."

* * *

Airport-Serena POV

"You sure about this?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, I've thought about it a lot the last two weeks. It's just something I need to do right now," I said confidently.

"Haruka, don't push her or she might not call you," Michiru warned, jokingly. I laughed at Haruka's expression.

"You wouldn't!" she declared.

"I could, if I really wanted to," I said with a smile, sometimes it was just too easy to tease her.

"You have our numbers, call if you need anything. We'll be on the first flight there if you need us to be," Michiru said seriously.

"I know. Thank you," I said, calming down after my laughing fit. "You better hurry or you'll miss _**your**_ flight."

"Huh?" Haruka asked dumbly. She looked down at her watch, "Shit, she's right. Come on, our gate is on the other side of the airport!"

"Bye guys," I said, giving them both a hug. I watched them rush away, then sat down on a nearby bench. The others would be here soon. _ Am I ready to say goodbye to them? I've seen them everyday for the last five years. We've been through so much together, am I really ready for this? _

"Hey girl," I heard Mina say. "Are you having second thoughts?" I looked up and saw the concern on all of their faces.

"No, I'm good," I said with my usual smile. "I was just wondering how long you guys were going to make me wait here," I teased.

"Hey, we can turn around and leave you know," Raye said, smiling.

"Oh, I know, but you won't do it. Will you?" I questioned while waving a finger at her, already knowing the answer.

"Come on you two, knock it off," Lita said with a laugh.

We stood there joking and talking about pretty much nothing for almost half an hour before I noticed the serious look in Lita's eyes. I thought about it for a minute, wondering what was on her mind. I finally decided to just ask her.

"What is it, Lita?" I asked. The others looked over at her then, too.

"How…" she paused, taking a deep breath. She looked really upset about something.

"What?"

"How long will you be gone?" she finally asked, looking at anything but me. I wondered when someone would ask that and I din't really have an answer. Well, not one that they wanted to hear.

"I don't know," I said, no longer smiling. "I think we're all just going to have to wait and see."

"Well, it's almost time for you to board your flight, so before you go," Mina said, reaching in her bag. I hadn't seen that bag until now. "We have something for you." She handed me a present wrapped in pink paper.

"What? You didn't have to," I said.

"Well, open it!" Raye said.

"Okay, okay," I laughed, tearing at the paper. It was a photo album. I slowly opened it, I felt myself struggling not to cry. It was full of pictures of us, our normal selves and as the senshi. "You guys…"

"We figured you might need something to remind you of the good times while you're gone," Amy said quietly.

"Now don't you dare forget us!" Mina exclaimed.

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to. Thank you," I said, wiping away a stray tear. "I'll miss you all. I-" I paused to listen to the announcement. "I have to go now."

"We know."

I hugged everyone and said my goodbyes with a lump in my throat. I slowly walked away from my friends and towards the gate. _It's time, this is something I need to do right now. _I reminded myself. _I won't be gone too long. I'll be back in no time. Don't you guys forget me either._

I boarded the plane and took my seat. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders and knew then that everything would be just fine.

**A/N:**** Wow! I'm finally done with this one! Yay! Now to explain to anyone who isn't happy with my ending. I've wanted to go in so many directions with this one, it was hard to come up with an ending. I think I'm happy with what I've got right now though. I may tweek it later.**

**Now, the reason why it's ending like this is because it leaves plenty of room for a sequel. Now, for that I think I'm making two, not as in a trilogy but as in two different versions of what happens in the sequel. Some of you may have caught the under tone in this, if you did, you were really paying attention(if you didn't, sorry, but I'm gonna leave you hanging till the next one). Now it's just starting them! Well, if you liked this one, until I start on the next one, go check out Secrets, that's my new one. So, please review. I love hearing your thoughts!! Later people!**


End file.
